


About outer space creatures and the Green Nothingness

by The_timeless_writer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Retrospective, TARDIS - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor Era, Wait for it, reader - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_timeless_writer/pseuds/The_timeless_writer
Summary: The Doctor and the reader have travelled for quite a while now when he took you to a whole new planet. The reader looks back to some past events like their very first meeting.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Reader, Twelfth Doctor/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. The very first adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfiction ever and I don´t know how it turned out but I can promise that there is much more to come. Before you start reading, I´d like to apologize for possible spelling or grammar mistakes since English is my second language.  
> Anyway, feel free to leave comments and kudos. Have fun and enjoy!

He pushed the wooden door of the Tardis wide open and rushed to the outside. His black coat blew as he moved and a small breeze of the new world behind the now closed doors reached my nose. I took a deep breath. Normally, the Doctor prefers action-packed and thrilling adventures but somehow, he decided that now would be the best time to visit this new planet he affectionately called “Green Nothingness” as there are literally no other lifeforms than plants and even those wouldn’t hurt any fly. Therefor he considered this place as the best to calm down and take a deep breath between two adrenalin-packed adventures. Not that I would mind in any way, but this somehow seemed a bit unusual for a man like him. And boy, I´ve never met anyone like him in my entire life.

______________________________

One day he just stood right in front of me in this deserted alley when I was heading back home from my job, pointing this strange device in my face while the thing made these unusual whirling noises. After a while, he stopped, looked at it and started shaking his head. I couldn’t get a word out because the whole situation seemed so surreal and as much as I knew, this man could have been some sort of psychopath. Luckily, this wasn’t the case. He started explaining with this thick Scottish accent,

“Nah, you´re just another normal pudding brain. That’s not what I´m looking for. Please, don’t pay attention to me. But in case you see a strange creature the size of a small dog… Well, not exactly that small. Maybe like a racoon? No, not like that…”

He stopped talking and looked deep into my eyes. It felt like he wanted to examine my soul or find my deepest secrets or something like that. I returned the look but more in a very confused way which he realized rather quickly. Then, he raised his two hands directly in front of my face and indicated the size of this animal-thing he was looking for.

“Like this. I am looking for it for quite a while and my sonic screwdriver sent me right into this alley.”

I still had no idea how to handle this whole situation properly and wasn’t able to move nor to reply, when suddenly a hairy creature quietly climbed out of a rubbish bin just a few meters in front of us. It walked on two legs like some kind of monkey but in the size of a cat. It was thick and reminded me of a mixture of bear and boar. Two small horns came out of his forehead between its ears. With garbage scraps all over its dark brown fur, it staggered across the street and scratched its back. Then it yawned revealing four sharp fangs. All of a sudden, I somehow regained my voice.

“Ehm, is it possible, that that’s the thing you are searching?”

At this moment, the creature stopped and looked at us with sparkling eyes. The man in front of me quickly turned around to face it. He answered while still staring at it,

“Yes, that’s it and now move back very slowly. Careful. Don’t stop looking at it. This thing may not look like a dangerous being, but let me tell you, that’s just its cover. Once it unfolds its true nature, nothing near it is safe because it eats everything crossing its path.”

A lump developed in my throat when he said these phrases. However, I did what he said until we both reached the corner. Abruptly, he grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me around the corner.

“You. Stay here. I have to do something slightly stupid and I don’t need any innocents involved in this. By the way, I am the Doctor.”

He gave me a quick smile and with those words he turned his back to me and ran back into the alley. I heard some terrifying noises like a vast growing tree whose bark cracks heavily. A deafening roar came from where he had run to, making me tremble. The man who introduced himself as the Doctor let out an angry groan. I couldn’t help but also run back into the alley. When I got there, the once small thing had turned itself into an over two-meter tall creature, standing over the man and bending down to his face. Its mouth was widely open and the sharp teeth approached the Doctors face. I didn’t know what suddenly got into me but I picked up a rock lying at the house wall and threw it at the creature, loudly shouting “Oi!”. The stone landed at its forehead and narrowly missed the man under it. The bear-thing lifted its terrifying head and at the very same moment, the Doctor reached into the right pocket of his coat, pulled out a small box, opened it and hold it directly into the creature´s face. A kind of bright glowing pull dragged the thing into the box. When it was completely gone, the Doctor closed it quickly.

“Well that was that.” he said with a hint of relief in his voice. He stood up from the ground, removed the dust from his clothes, ran his fingers through his tangled grey hair and came up to me. With big eyes I followed all of his movements until he stood right in front of me.

He cleared his throat, “Ehm, hello again. You might wonder, what just happened and who I am and all of those things. Let me explain …”

“How can this enormous creature fit in such a small box? Is this some sort of street art trick or is here anywhere a hidden camera? Not that I would mind or anything, but this thing looked very realistic. How did you do that? Was it an alien?”, I couldn’t stop asking all these questions. Looking back, I could have handled this whole situation in a much cooler way. However, back than I decided to hole him with all my questions.

“Oh, no no. This was pretty much real. And I am very thankful for your help, ehm…”

“(Y/N).” I replied. He put his hands together, rubbing them still holding the box in his right hand. Then he clarified,

“Well (Y/N), yes, this was indeed an extraterrestrial life form. But as you could see, I captured it in this box. And later, I will bring it back to its home planet just across the galaxy.”

He started examining the box and began pushing something on it that resembled a display with a keyboard. I was looking for the right words and the only thing I was able to bring out was:

“Are you from outer space too?”

He gave me a tense look, “No, of course not. I am from a planet like everybody else. I don’t know many lifeforms who can survive in the vacuum of space. But in case, you meant whether I am from earth or not, my answer is no, I am not human. Do you have a problem with that?”

When I shook my head, he returned his attention to the box and answered, “Good, because I would like to show you something if you don’t mind.”

I had just met two aliens and one of them acted slightly like a grumpy Scot who chases fearlessly creatures from another planet. But somehow, I did not feel uncomfortable or in danger. There was more like this urgent feeling for more information, more stuff like the one that had just happened.

So, I replied, “No, not really. What is it? Another thing that’s going to blow my mind? I don’t think that there could possibly be anything more surprising than that big bear-thing today.”

Oh well, how wrong I was. He raised his two eyebrows which looked like they had a life of their own and stared at me again with his blue eyes, giving me a small smirk. At that moment I didn’t know why he did so. This changed when we arrived at that blue police box which was supposed to be some kind of vehicle, as I understood from his brief description. I was not quite sure whether he wanted to fool me or if it was the truth. He pulled out a shining silver key of the inside of his coat and put it in the lock. After a soft click sound, he pushed the door open and entered the blue box. The door closed. I was still outside of it, trying to figure out what to do next, when I suddenly moved towards the door without greater thinking. My hand reached the blue wooden door and I carefully pushed it open. My eyes widened and by breath stopped. I went further and let the door shut behind me. Goose bumps covered my whole body. This must have been the most beautiful thing I have seen so far in my entire life. This magnificent machinery in combination with all these structures and colours. My eyes wandered around and found hold on the Doctor who was standing proudly at the top of the machine straightening the ends of his shirt sleeves. He witnessed my amazement and rubbed his hands.

“So, nothing else can blow your mind today, eh?”, he said with sparkling eyes.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, “Okay, you got me. This is just so beautiful and unbelievable.”

“Well, better believe it, ´cause it´s real. Nothing else to say? Something about the size maybe?”

“Well, must have been hard work to compress all of this into a small police box. Obviously, it is some kind of alien technology which is centuries ahead of those from humanity. It´s breathtaking.”

“Okay, that’s new.” he mumbled. “Next time say something like ¢I can´t believe it. It´s bigger from the inside!¢ - I am really not into changes.” the Doctor continued.

I went closer to the man who just showed me the most unique thing in the whole world and stopped just when I reached the upper platform.

“Why would you show me this? Do you always do this? Showing people from the streets your space ship?”

“Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. This doesn’t happen very often considering my age and all the years I already travelled with my Tardis.”

“Your Tardis?”

“Yeah, Tardis. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space – Tardis for short. It is my space ship and with it, I am able to travel through time and space. Sometimes it can be dangerous and very risky, but it´s never boring. Everyday I discover something entirely new. This is how things are when one travels with me.”, proudly he moved his hand around, pointing out the surroundings.

“Well, that sounds very exciting. The complete opposite of my life. Must be awesome.”

“It truly is. However, sometimes it´s more a two-person job.”

“Like today?” I asked shyly with a small smile on my lips, not knowing what the Doctor was trying to say.

“Yes exactly. Thank you again.”

For a moment, we just stood there, looking at each other. Then, the Doctor broke the silence,

“Ok enough with the talking. What I am trying to say here is: Would you like to travel with me? I could use a companion like you. It takes a lot of courage to face a being like the one from the alley. Not everybody would have done what you did. So, what do you say?”

That question surprised me and a million thoughts crossed my mind. I, however, didn’t want to appear impolite, so I asked carefully, unsure what my next sentence would be, “Well, the Tardis is also a time machine which means you can bring me back to this exact moment any time I want? Nobody would actually realize that I was gone, right?”

Considering, that nothing would really hold me back made me feel a bit more confident. I always wanted to travel around but never had enough money or time to do so. This could be a one-time opportunity and I really enjoyed the action a few minutes ago. All the adrenaline made me feel more alive than ever before.

“Right.” the short response of the Doctor interrupted my thoughts and dragged me back to reality. I looked into his eyes and could see the excitement in them. I couldn’t help it but say,

“In that case, yes, I would like to travel with you.”


	2. Missed targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor lets the reader choose their first destination. But the Tardis has other plans for these two.

“What are you waiting for? Come out! I promise, nothing dangerous out here.” shouted the Doctor with his thick Scottish accent behind the closed Tardis doors. I really cherished the way he talks. It always sounded so passionate and sentimental. He doubtlessly knew how to use his voice and in which way. Every single word was chosen wisely, aiming for a certain effect or reaction. Did he know how powerful he can be by solely using his voice? Probably. He is the Doctor after all. On every single one of our journeys he had never used a weapon nor something similar. He always insisted on finding compromises, using words not weapons for the best solution to a conflict. I admire this strength and courage to stand up every time, over and over again. The Doctor doesn’t simply shy away. No, he stands up for his beliefs. Never cruel nor rude.

“Oi! Didn’t you hear what I just said? Hurry up!” he shouted again from outside dragging me back to reality.

When I was completely back to my senses and had left my thoughts of our very first adventure behind, I stepped up to the door, laid my right hand on it and pushed it carefully open. As far as I knew, there was a whole new planet on the other side which I only knew because the Doctor told me so. However, this man also kept telling me, not to trust him in certain situations. This was one of the reasons I was sceptical of todays destination. Another one was because the Tardis sometimes missed the target location. Maybe there truly was a fully overgrown planet with various plant species. But maybe, there was some sort of water planet were lizard-people reigned over every other living creature. ¢No, we already had this scenario and I really don’t want to return to that.¢ I thought back to the time the Doctor took me to this extraordinary place. Well, it was more by accident than planned.

______________________________

Light as a feather, he had turned around his own axis, so that his fluffy hair was set into motion by the sudden movement. His black coat flew through the air, revealing the blazing red lining and his also black waistcoat. He pushed some blinking buttons on the control table in the middle of the Tardis.

“Sooo, where would you like to go? You can choose your first destination. But make sure, it is a good one. Otherwise I will decide what´s going to leave you speechless.” he said with excitement in his voice.

“Ehm, I don’t really know…” the question got me into thinking. I didn’t want to blow it. The man in front of me seemed to have high expectations and right now I had absolutely no idea how to live up to these.

“Oh, come on! It´s not that difficult.” he returned impatiently but still kind.

“Well, maybe not for you. You have probably seen everything already and know how it´s going to be. I, however, will travel the first time of my life through time and space and don’t want to screw it up.”

“Okay, we will do it differently then. I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer as fast as you can. You have to clear your mind and this is really important: Don’t think too much about it and respond no matter how stupid the question may be. Otherwise, the whole thing won´t work. In this way, we will start off very soon. Understand?” he gave me an eager look.

“Yeah, alright. Go on then.” I replied confidently while closing my eyes, not knowing how exactly this would work out. I took a deep breath.

“Pears or bananas?”

“Bananas.”

“Future or past?”

“Past.”

“Earth or somewhere else?”

“Earth.”

“Water or land?”

“Land.”

“Europe or America?”

“Europe.”

“Well now we are getting closer, don’t we? So, have you decided yet?” he gave me a gentle smile.

“Yeah, I think so. What about England in late summer 1666? I have heard rumours about an apple falling on the head of a certain Sir Isaac Newton, changing the understandings of physics of his time.”

He looked at me, raising his right eyebrow surprised about my answer, “Oh, excellent choice! Very good! Actually, I think I have already visited him and helped him with his studies on gravity. Wasn’t it me who was throwing apples at him? I can´t remember. Doesn’t matter. We just have to be careful if this really had happened.”

“So, does that mean that you approve my choice?” I couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, yes, of course. You might not know it, but Newton´s discovery of the laws of gravity is one of the very first steps in the right direction of human space travel. And I am not talking to the moon and back. Oh no, no. I am talking about other galaxies, planets, civilisations. All the great things that are yet ahead of your time. You will see. His work would initiate a series of breakthroughs in all types of space technologies. Therefor I absolutely approve with your choice.”

His words gave me chills. I wasn’t expecting such a stunning answer and it made me even more happy to see how passionate the man in front of me talked about the way he was shaping his life. Also, I couldn’t believe that in a few minutes this would probably become part of my life too. The Doctor moved to some kind of keyboard on the console, typed something on it, went back to the lever next to me and said enthusiastically, “Ready?”

I nodded in excitement, already imagining how different England would look like about 350 years back in time. I felt the thrill in my stomach like someone had released a hundred butterflies in it. The man next to me gave me a smirk and pushed down the leaver. A sound I had never heard before passed through the console room making my gasp while the Tardis began to quake. I almost lost my balance and fell but the Doctor grabbed my arm carefully and pulled me closer to the console where I could keep hold on. I exhaled in relief. Suddenly, the machinery stopped and it got quiet again.

“Should have warned you about this fast-paved way of travelling. But you better get used to it.” he broke the silence and let go of my arm.

“Oh, this shouldn’t be a problem.” I took a quick look at the spot of my arm where he had touched me a few seconds ago.

“Tell me. If I go through this door now, I will find myself in the year 1666 and nobody at all out there will question our sudden appearance?” I still couldn’t quite believe that I had just travelled back in time.

“Not at all. But just in case, I made sure to park the Tardis a bit out of town where no one would see it.” he assured me, rushing to the other side of the console and returning on pushing some buttons.

“Okay, well in that case let´s go and visit Newton. By the way, just ¢The Doctor¢? No other name?” I had this question in my mind since he introduced himself to me but couldn’t find the right way to ask. Now seemed to be the perfect moment for it. He looked up from the console and noticed my wonderment. Just then I realized that the colour of his eyes had changed from a dark blue to some kind of grey-green mixture. How did he do that? In this way he created a predominant impression that gave me goose bumps.

“No, just the Doctor. Nothing else. That’s my name.” this brief answer of his made me think what might have happened to him in his past life. But I wasn’t able to finish my thoughts because he interrupted by saying,

“Okay, now prepare yourself for historical England.” while walking past me and down the aisle to the door. He stopped when he reached it and waited for me to catch up. When I stood next to him again, he stretched his left arm towards the door indicating that I could go first. I stared at the door and tried to get a glimpse of the outside world through the two small windows. However, the glass was too thick to see something through it. I nodded and put my hand on the door. Slowly, I opened it. A fresh breeze of sea air hit my face and the sound of screeching seagulls reached my ears. As soon as my eyes adapted to the bright environment outside the Tardis, I froze. The landscape stretching out in front of me was definitely not the England I was used to. I wasn’t even sure whether this really was England or not. Everywhere I looked was water and I couldn’t spot anything slightly familiar. It was like we landed on a small sandbar in the middle of the Pacific Ocean or a gigantic lake. The only thing I heard from behind me was,

“Not again please.” when I turned around I saw the Doctor rolling his eyes and looking at the middle console. He raised his hands from the side of his body pointing at the centre of the Tardis like he was insulting an invisible being for reaching the wrong target.

“Where did you bring us now? Eh? This is clearly not 1666´s England. I wonder whether this is still planet earth... Probably not. Doesn’t look like it. Ugh.” he sounded a tiny bit annoyed. I didn’t really mind the fact that we didn’t land on my chosen target. Just about half an hour ago, we were in a small side street of my home town and now I can´t even spot another shore. Then, the Doctor walked quickly back to the console, staring at the display where a bunch of symbols and numbers popped up. He gradually shook his head pointing with his amazingly long index finger on the device.

“Good news and bad news. Which one first?” he turned back to me, giving me an intense but gentle expression.

“I guess good news?”

“Well, we are definitely going on an unforgettable adventure.” his eyes widened, now blue again.

“What´s the bad news then?” I was eager for the answer.

“I only know this planet from other people´s stories and the inhabitants are said to be very stubborn and pervasive. I don’t think they really like visitors. But you see, there is this signal which seems to come from under water. It is some kind of distress signal send by someone who may be in danger. The Tardis must have caught it up. I don’t know who sent it nor why this person did so. I can´t tell you whether this person is seeking for help or has bad intentions. It is up to you (Y/N). You decide what we are going to do.” he seemed a bit worried and I couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he was up to something.

“If there truly is someone in danger, I won´t simply ignore it and move on just because this place wasn’t my desired target. I say, we are going to examine what´s wrong down there.” I was confident about my answer.

“It might be dangerous.” the Doctor explained raising his eyebrows. Now I could see what was going on. He clearly wanted to test me. Test me whether I am a coward or someone who stands his ground. Anyhow, I stuck to my decision.

“Yeah, you told me so in the first place and I didn’t forget about it. But you have to know, I am not a bystander. We will help this person or find out the reason for his trap. In either way, I get to experience something very unique.”

He nodded in agreement. Then, there was this sparkling in his eyes again. I guess I just passed his test.

“Alright then. Let´s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments.  
> See you in the next chapter


	3. Getting to know each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the reader follow the distress signal and end up in a struggling situation.

The warm sunlight hit my face and I went blind for a few milliseconds. ´Every bloody time!´, I thought squinting my eyes while trying to figure out what´s around me.

“Ah, finally! There you are. What took you so long? I´ve been standing here for about half a century now.” complained the Doctor.

When my eyes eventually got used to the bright light, I was luckily able see him again. He was standing just a few meters away from the Tardis, putting his hands on the sides of his body and giving me an impatient look. After all the crazy journeys we´ve been through, this appearance couldn’t intimidate me anymore.

“Don´t get silly. We both know that you´re not good at calculating a period of time. It´s been maybe two minutes you´ve had to wait.” I said jokingly, trying to tease him.

“Oi! I am a Timelord. Therefor I get to choose how much time it was!” he came closer to the Tardis again and stopped in front of me.

“So, what do you think?” he pointed with his hand at the surroundings.

I followed his long fingers until I saw where he had taken me. Only now I had perceived the breathtaking landscape that unfolded all its beauty right before us. He hadn’t lied. Well, at least not with the scenery so far. Everywhere I looked grew wild trees but it wasn’t like some kind of jungle. It was more like a well-grown, well-tended garden with bright green plants and occasionally small white flowers between the ankle-high grass. The sky was almost cloudless and its vivid blue colour looked like an endless ocean where you could drown all your sorrows, forgetting about all the suffering and injustice in this universe. Again, I thought back to the first time, the Doctor had taken me to an indeed endless ocean.

______________________________

“Take this.” the Doctor handed me a surprisingly light diving helmet.

He had taken me to some kind of gigantic wardrobe where all sorts of clothes were hanging on clothes racks. In another corner I could see space suits, diving suits, some climbing equipment, elegant suits, many hats… ´Was that a fez?´ … and other accessories too. Some looked really old, others brand new and ahead of my time.

“Where did you get all this stuff?” I asked in wonderment.

“Oh, you know. Collected over the years.” he rummaged in a closet, his face turned away from me. Then he snorted.

“Haven´t used these in a while. It´s a bit dusty in here.” he coughed.

“Can I help you in any way? Oh, and when you say ´collected over the years´, what exactly do you mean with this? Some of these clothes seem to be here for ages.”

“First of all, take this.” he handed me a navy-blue diving suit. “This should fit you. And second of all”, he stepped out of the big wardrobe turning around to face me, “it took quiet a while to get all this stuff together. I started when I left my home planet roughly two thousand years ago and …”

“Woa, hold on. You´re two thousand years old?!” I simply couldn’t believe what I just heard.

“As a matter of fact, I am actually two thousand one hundred and thirty-six years old. And what I was trying to…”

“No, no, no. Wait. How is that possible? Humans barely live up to one hundred years. Meanwhile you are nearly as old as … I don’t know. I haven’t met anyone this age till now.”, I didn’t understand how this was possible. He had already told me that he wasn’t human but clearly this new information blew my mind.

“Ok, alright. If you really want to know it. I belong to a specie called Timelords. Timelords are sort of immortal.” he began to explain which I appreciated very much, “We have this protection mechanism that enables us to regenerate in case we get seriously injured or our injuries are life-threatening.”

The Doctor gave me an intensive look, “Pretty complicated, isn´t it?”

“Yeah. Well, actually no. It makes much sense to have the possibility to renew the body. After all, you don't really have many alternatives in such a situation.”

“What about you (Y/N)? When I picked you up, it didn’t take you very long to figure out whether you want to accompany me or not. That made me wonder…” he quickly changed the subject.

“Well, it´s not that easy at home at the moment. My job keeps me busy all the time and when I come home there is nobody waiting for me. Not, that I wouldn’t like my job. I had to work very hard to get to the position I am right now. But in the last couple months it nearly overwhelmed me and I couldn’t really think straight anymore. It was a pretty easy choice considering that I will probably never have a real opportunity to visit all the places on my bucket list.” I looked at my feet trying to escape his caring expression. I could sense the way he looked at me. Yet, he didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. I know that feeling.” the Doctor broke the silence with a tone of sadness in his voice. At the same time his mood completely changed and he continued cheerfully,

“Now, are you ready to explore the ground of the sea?”

“Always. How does this work? I´ve never been diving before in my life.”

“Oh it´s pretty easy. These are special suits, you know. I kind of invented them. Never got the chance to try them out. I wonder if it works.” he looked at me with a cheerful smile so his shining teeth showed, “Eh, it´s going to be brilliant. I am a genius when it comes to building new things.” I had mixed feelings about what´s to come but I could sense the adrenaline building up in me again.

“It looks very normal to me. What did you change?” I asked to assure me that I will be save under water.

“You see this?” he pointed at a small transparent plastic box with two small lamps coloured red and green and some cables in it, “This little thing here is responsible for your oxygen supply. It filters out the in water dissolved oxygen and provides breathable air. In this way you won´t need these heavy gas cylinders and the whole suit gets lighter. Therefor, you can move in a much quicker and easier way than you would with a normal diving suit. Very cleaver, eh?” proudly he presented his invention.

“I gotta say, this is absolutely stunning. Why haven’t we thought of this before?”, his explanation made me wonder how easy it would be for humans to explore the depths of the seas and oceans with such a technology.

“Most of you are pudding brains.”

“Excuse me?!” did he just insult most of human kind?

“Yeah, I mean…” a deafening beeping from the console room cut him off.

We threw away his diving suit and rushed back immediately. Quickly I picked up his suit and run back too. When I reached the console room, the Doctor was standing at one of the two monitors and furiously pressing buttons.

“They noticed us. Right now, they are trying to break in. But they don’t know who they are messing with.” he rushed to the other side of the console.

“How can I help? What do you want me to do?” I put the diving suits down and hurried to his side.

“You see these buttons? Keep them pressed.”

“What are they for?”

“Short version: giving me some time to figure a way out to stabilize the force field around the Tardis.” he returned to the keyboard and began typing on it.

A few moments later, the alarm went off and the Doctor exhaled in relief. However, now we were able to hear this dreadful sawing noises which sounded like someone tried to cut metal with an enormous chainsaw. The Doctor came back to me rapidly and said,

“I may have bought us some time but they are still outside, demolishing my beautiful Tardis. Who would do such a cruel thing?”, he said partly angry, partly wondering. After a short pause he solemnly announced, “Anyway, I am going to talk to them.” making his way to the Tardis door.

“Wait, hold on. What if they are indeed that dangerous? They probably have weapons and will harm us. Don’t you want to, you know, arm yourself or anything?”

He stopped just in the middle between console and door, turned around to face me again. At this moment the colour of his eyes changed again to this grey-greenish tone, the way he stared at me made me shiver. Nevertheless, I followed him.

“I am the Doctor. I don’t need weapons. Because I have my mind, the most powerful weapon in all universes. And also, I have the permission to land on every planet I want.” he pulled out some kind of wallet from his inner coat pocket, opened it and held it in front of my face while pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows.

“How exactly will a blank piece of white paper help us to prevent these people out there from taking us as prisoners or even worse?” I couldn’t figure out what his plan was.

“Well that doesn’t happen very often. Interesting. We come back to that later.” he mumbled to himself. Then he turned back to me and started explaining eagerly,

“This right here is called psychic paper. It induces them to see whatever I wish them to see on it. Very helpful in situations like this.”

He walked determined to the door and leaned sideways against it. He gave it a quick glimpse before he looked at me and nodded. I returned his head movement. My heart started racing, I felt the adrenaline rushing in every part of my body. I started to breath faster and heavier. Was this angst or excitement? Probably both. I didn’t let the Doctor out of my sight. He was the only person I could hold on to and he seemed to be, in contrast to me, very calm and familiar with such nerve-wracking situations.

“Alright.” he whispered.

“Oi! You out there, stop spoiling the varnish of my ship! I am not a huge fan of bumps.” he shouted against the closed door. The sawing noises stopped.

“You inside the box, come out right now and surrender before the glorious residents of _Planaid Uisge_! Otherwise, we will break through these doors and are forced to use gunpower!” a deep voice from outside shouted back.

“Listen to this guy. Thinks, he could go into my Tardis without my agreement.” the Doctor spoke quietly to me, then turned back to the ones outside.

“You won´t need your weapons. We came here in peace and will present us now. But we won´t surrender.” with those words he teared open the door and held out the psychic paper just a few centimetres away from a being that was covered all over with dark green scales. It reminded me of some kind of lizard crossed with a person since it stood upright on two feet and was quite similar to a human being. It was doubtlessly a high-ranked military person since it wore a sumptuous black uniform with many various badges. I counted twelve other soldiers armed with heavy guns around him.

The Doctor continued in the very same breath, “As you can see, we are two inspectors of waterscapes and have been informed about a serious violation against paragraph 189 JK of the water ordinance. I am the Doctor and this is (Y/N). Good sir, we were told, that there is a man or a woman in your power who has a major involvement in this violation. Do you have any knowledge regarding this?” Confidently he stood in front of the lizard-people, telling them his story.

The one the Doctor had displayed the psychic paper to looked suspiciously at the imaginary ID. Then he replied,

“Your information is correct.” he turned to his comrades, “Everyone, put down your guns. They are authorities sent here to check on the female.”, then he scrutinized us again, “Welcome on _Planaid Uisge_ where the great _Uisgeians_ rule and ensure the peace and order at every place on the planet. I am General _Modhail Agus Tuigse_. You may call me Mat for short.”

I went next to the Doctor. He put away the psychic paper and stepped outside the Tardis. I followed, positioning myself right next to him.

“Well, thank you Mat for the nice welcome… The ´female´, exactly. I´d like to have a word with her to... eh”, he seemed to look for the right words. The Doctor turned around to me with help-seeking eyes.

“question her on the deviations of the water standards. Because that’s what we do. Checking the water quality on planets, isn´t it?” I answered with a matter of course in my voice giving him a nod.

“Yah, exactly. Now, where is she?” he smiled thankful and faced the _Uisgeians_ again.

“Currently, she is being captured in the royal dungeons about fifteen minutes from here. We will bring you there. If you don’t mind, we will go there in our vehicle.” The general pointed at some kind of land-water-vehicle.

“We don’t mind. It would be our pleasure.” the Doctor turned to me again, giving me a brief nod to follow him. I closed the Tardis door behind me and heard a soft click as if it had locked itself. We walked a few meters behind the lizard-people when to Doctor said to me in a muffled voice,

“I´ve expected more resistance and necessary persuasion. Now, they are not really the way I´ve been told. Anyway, when this person is being captured in a dungeon than this whole thing could be either a cry for help or an attempted escape. We have to be careful.”

I agreed with him. When we reached the vehicle, the soldiers sat down at their seats and so did the Doctor. The General sat to his left, so I decided to take the seat on his right. He gave me a glance of concern mixed with excitement when Mat suddenly said,

“She is a scientist, you know. We had taken her here to our planet because we needed help with some state affairs. A few month ago, our whole system crashed down due to a parasite. We didn’t know, how to solve this problem since it multiplied rapidly and infected more and more of the population. Then, we found her. An excellent resume, expertise and experiences on this field. She wouldn’t come voluntarily with us, so we had to force her to and use threatening. She tried to escape and we had to lock her in this room where she is right now.”

The Doctor reacted immediately by answering harshly, “What you are saying is, you kidnapped a woman, took her to a planet absolutely unfamiliar to her, with a whole other specie and forced her to work on a parasite that keeps killing your people? I can understand, why she tried to escape.”

“We did so to protect our race. We had no other choice!” Mat was clearly not amused over this statement.

“You could have tried to find an agreement by offering her another option than just dragging her away from home. Her reaction is more than normal.” the man next to me was furious and I could sense the anger raging inside him.

“Did it work after all, were you able to eradicate the parasite?” I asked to calm the situation. Mat stared at me intensively.

“She found a cure and a remedy against the parasites that makes them harmless. But she threatened to come after us if she ever gets free. Therefor we keep her imprisoned. For the safety of our planet and our nation.”

“You made her angry. That’s what happens when you hijack someone. She won´t forget what you did to her. We´re taking over this situation and find a solution everybody will be satisfied with.” The Doctor seemed very concentrated, considering his fiery eyes and furrowed brow.

Some time passed and we arrived at a large square in front of a sumptuous palace. Just when we got out of the vehicle I realized that we were under water but I could breathe without any appliances.

“We are under the water surface but here is air everywhere. How is this possible?” I asked Mat astonishingly. He answered my question while we made our way to the entry of the palace,

“Thousands of years ago, our ancestors constructed a mechanism that enables us to form a gigantic air bubble around our home. Every city and every estate has its very own. In this way, we can control others who may try to overthrow our regency. As a result, we get peace and respect from every living thing in our realm.”

“Now that’s more like the rumours I´ve heard.” the Doctor whispered to me.

Just when we arrived at the huge wooden gate, it opened and another _Uisgeian_ stood right in the middle of it with two others to his right and left. The one in the middle was dressed splendidly with a long crimson cloak decorated with many golden ornaments, the others seemed to be his bodyguards since they were dressed like the other soldiers but with more splendour on their uniforms.

“Welcome, Doctor and (Y/N)! I am the glorious _Rìgh Uaine_ , ruler over _Planaid Uisge_ and delighted host for all of our visitors. You already met the lord commander of my Kingsguard, _Modhail Agus Tuigse_. He informed me about your arrival and intentions to mediate between our specie and the female.” the man stepped forward and bowed down slightly.

“Hello, we are pleased to meet you _Rìgh Uaine_ and happy to help with these discrepancies. Could you bring us to the woman now?” the Doctor clearly wanted to get over with this. Maybe he didn’t feel at ease surrounded by a dictator and his army. I felt the same.

“Of course. Please, follow me to the royal dungeons. They are not far.”

“One more thing. We have to speak with her alone. Without your or your guard´s presence. It´s the best way to gain her trust and make her cooperate. I hope you can understand this. Otherwise we can´t help you.”

“I understand your request and grant it. You may talk to her in private.”

After about two minutes we reached a large lattice gate. Another guard opened it for us and we went through it through the long marble corridors until we had reached a steel door with a bunch of locking mechanisms on it.

“You have to know, this is not a normal cell. We hat it decorated nicer and with better furniture than in the other cells to make her feel as comfortable as possible. After all, she saved our race from extinction. Anyway, don’t get to close to her. She has already attacked some of my man. Good luck.” with those words _Rìgh Uaine_ left and one of his guards opened the door.

When we entered the room, I couldn’t find anyone in it. Then, a tired female voice said,

“Who did he send this time? I keep telling you, I will find a way out of this living hell and then I will have my revenge for what you did to me.”

“Revenge is never a solution. It´s a cruel little being that eats himself through your whole body and takes every tiny piece of kindness and happiness away from you, until it leaves you completely empty behind. With no one left in your life and no one to hold onto.” the Doctor said calmly walking further in the room.

Suddenly, a brunette woman raised from an armchair turned away from us. She was in her mid-forties, had tired green eyes behind her round glasses and wore a grey overall with black boots. When she saw us, she was startled,

“Who are you?”

“I am the Doctor and this is (Y/N).” the Doctor scouted around and seemed to be looking for something, “We are here to talk with you about water, aren’t we?” he gave me a quick glimpse.

I knew instantly what he was up to. He was searching for cameras, microphones or other surveillance systems. I went closer to him.

“Give me the psychic paper. I have an idea.” I whispered. He stared at me in confusion but did what I asked him for.

I showed her the paper, thinking about the words ´Is this room under surveillance?´ while imagining the Doctor´s ID from earlier. The first massage was meant for the woman in front of me while the other was for possible eavesdropper. When she nodded, I gave the Doctor his psychic paper back and said,

“I really like the way this room is decorated. All the great furniture and flowers. They truly made an effort furnishing it. But the wallpaper is a bit too colourful to my taste. What about you? Does anything bother you in here?”

“Lamp and flower vase.” she answered briefly.

Instantly, the Doctor fetched the same thing from the inside pocket of his coat as he had hold into my face when we first met and pointed it first at the vase, then at the lamp.

“Now they can´t see or hear us. Tell me, who are you and how were you able to send a distress signal without any kind of communication systems in here?”

“My name is Eva White. I am a molecular biologist from the planet _Eòlas_. Three years ago, I´ve been abducted by these people out there who forced me to work on their parasite-problem. When I found a way to make the parasites harmless and invented a vaccine to prevent any further spreading, they kept me locked in. During the days, I worked out a way to alter the function of the tv in a way to send an undetectable signal to the people of my home planet. In the nights, I constructed the whole thing. Took me one year to make it work and another half year until the signal reached someone. That were you two. Right?” she came closer to us, rubbing her hands and looking at the tv from time to time.

“Yes. We received the signal this morning. You see, there are two options how we can handle this situation. Option one: You stand with your plans of revenge which results in my companion and me telling these people out there that everything is fine with …. Well, with their water and leave without you. Or option two: You let go of these thoughts and we will figure a way out to take you with us and bring you back to your home. It´s your choice.”

The Doctor had come closer to Eva and both of them stared at each other with a solemn look. I felt like the room got ten degrees colder but also a lot quieter. A few seconds passed without anyone saying something. Then, Eva began to speak again,

“Fine. But you have to know, I will never forget what they did. They stole a big part of my life and I won't get it back. My children had to grow up without a mother. I will never forgive those lizards for taking that away from me.” She had tears in her eyes saying those words. Her voice trembled.

“You probably shouldn’t mention this when I talk to _Rìgh Uaine_. He isn’t a big fan of potential enemies and so far your actions speak for themselves. Better you get this attitude under control, otherwise we might have to share this cell in future.” the Doctor raised his right eyebrow.

“I will give my best.”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if he won´t let her go with us?” I had to ask since we needed to be prepared for every possible outcome.

The Doctor turned around to look straight into my eyes. He did it again. Staring at me like he wanted to examine my soul. I tried to escape his stare by facing Eva. She nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the Doctor turned around again, asking scampered,

“How well do you know your way around here? By now they should have noticed that something is wrong with their surveillance stuff and I don´t think they like this very much. I counted at least four guards outside your cell and twenty more soldiers on our way down here. I couldn’t spot other crafts than those in front of the palace. Do you know whether there are any other possibilities to get away from here?”

“On my first escape attempt, I found some kind of garage where they use to park their other vehicles. But it is guarded by at least five soldiers. Everyone packed with weapons. Back then, they had caught me immediately and threw me back in this cell. Do you even know how to drive those things?”

“It´s a mixture of truck and boat. I don’t see what should be difficult there. Listen, you have to explain to me which way we need to go to in case my plan doesn’t work out. No matter how irrelevant a detail might seem, I want to know it. You need to tell me and you need to do that in the fastest way possible. Go!”

Suddenly, the door opened loudly and two guards stormed in followed by _Rìgh Uaine_. He didn’t seem to be amused.

“What is going on in here? I have been informed that our safety system was turned off by an unknown user. In the whole one hundred and thirty-two years of my regency this hasn’t happen one single time. Then you show up without any announcement or arrangement and not only half an hour after you are here in my palace the complete system crashes. Explain to me Doctor, how is that possible?”

“Poor system? It´s not my service area to examine other people´s security systems. Listen, if you want us to leave, we will do so. But we will take Mrs. White with us. She promised not to take any sort of revenge on you and will not return or pay it back to you. There will be peace between both parties and no one has to worry about future conflicts. Personally, I would favour when you choose this as a result.”

“My specie never lets anyone else decide over our property. Mrs. White is my property and I won´t accept you demanding to take what is mine.”

“I really wish you had chosen differently.” the Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the tv.

A deafening bang resounded and everywhere were sparks. Then, a continuous high-frequency tone passed through the room leaving the lizard-people cringing and yelping.

“Run!” the Doctor shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me past _Rìgh Uaine_ , all of his men and soldiers until we reached the lattice door. He opened it with his tool and we continued running.

“We have to go left!” Eva shouted next to us.

When we reached an enormous gate, we stopped and the Doctor opened it in the same way as he did before. When the gate was halfway up, we were able to spot the soldiers Eva had told us about. They were running towards us, already pointing their guns at us.

“This way.” the Doctor grabbed carefully my hand again and pulled me to the right where one of the vehicles was parked just fifty meters away.

Eva reached it before us and opened rapidly the door. When the Doctor and I finally got into the vehicle too, he went immediately to the control cabin and placed himself behind the wheel pushing buttons like he did in the Tardis. A red light lit up and a warning signal sounded.

“You have to close the door. Otherwise I can´t start the engines. Hurry up. They are nearly here.” he gave us a quick look when he turned around again trying to figure out how to drive this vehicle.

“Come here. Help me with this.” I shouted to Eva.

Together we pulled the heavy door shut. The warning signals stopped and the engines started. The Doctor didn’t waste any time to bring us out of the garage and onto the streets. From the windows we were able to see the soldiers positioning themselves to shoot at the vehicle. Only a few could hit their target since the Doctor steered us out of the danger zone as fast as possible. When we reached the end of the gigantic air bubble, the vehicle disengaged from the ground and began floating in the water. I didn’t spot anyone following which made me breath out in relief. Eva did the same. Not only ten minutes later we arrived at the Tardis and the Doctor opened it and instantly rushed to the console. I had to push Eva in because she thought he was joking about a spaceship the size of a police box. I closed the door behind me and the Doctor flipped the lever. When we took off, Eva declared quietly,

“It´s bigger … it´s bigger from the inside. How is that possible? I don’t understand this.”

“You hear that? This is how you should have reacted when I showed you the Tardis for the first time.” the Doctor yelled demanding but jokingly to me across the room.

After she had told him where she wanted to be dropped off, the Tardis fell silent again.

“Alright, here we are. It was nice to meet you but if you ever think of taking revenge on these people, I will be there to stop you. Understand?”

Eva nodded, “Thank you Doctor. I won´t forget what you did.” then she turned to me, “and you. Thank you so much.” she gave me a hug.

“You are welcome. I hope you can reunite with your family. I bet they will be happier than ever before to see you again.”

When she moved away I could spot tears in her eyes.

“Yeah, I hope so too. Goodbye.” she looked to the Doctor who was already typing on his keyboard again.

When she returned to me, she smiled slightly and nodded. Then, she made her way to the door and left.

“Alright. Let´s head off then.” the Doctor announced euphorically.

I placed myself next to him on the console viewing him with big eyes. When he turned around, I asked joyfully,

“Where next?”

He gave me a big grin, raising both eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, these were the first three chapters. I got to to say, I had a lot of fun, writing them and I hope you enjoyed reading them.  
> However, that´s it for now. But don´t worry, there is more to come.


	4. Building trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s basically the titel of this chapter. But the Doctor´s sonic screwdriver also occures.

“It´s beautiful.” I looked deep into his sparkling blue eyes. I knew how much joy this respond brought him since he had to try very hard not to give me one of his very bright smiles. Instead, he just smirked. Still, I thought that it looked adorable. I really wanted to hug him right now because this felt like the perfect place and time to do so. It was harmonic and everything seemed to be absolutely perfect. However, I knew that the Doctor didn’t like hugs very much and I definitely wasn’t in the mood for another hour of discussion plus holographic presentation about why one shouldn’t hug one another without a warning or at least a verbal request like the one time I did so. After all, we had come to no conclusion at all, the Doctor had stood by his opinion and I had taken a deep breath before I went to make some tea for us. To avoid something like that, I just squeezed his arm very gently for a few milliseconds.

“I´m glad you like it. I thought we could do something entirely different this time. When I tried to figure out what would be the best place to take a break and come down a little, I remembered this place.” the Doctor looked around before returning to me.

“So, it´s not the first time you´re here?” I asked him, imagining what kind of problem he might have had to solve in such an idyllic place.

“No, it´s not. In fact, I´ve been here quite a few times already. Mostly alone. I had my best ideas here, you know.” he put on his sonic sunglasses, “These for example, were on of the many great things that came to my mind when I wandered around here between the trees.”

Every time he wore those sunglasses, the feeling of butterflies in my stomach returned and I got all exited. After all, I was there when he finished this invention. He upgraded his sonic screwdriver about eight weeks after he invited me to travel with him.

______________________________

It have been exactly seven weeks and six days since the Doctor had landed in the middle of my living room so I could jump out and grab some clothes and other stuff for our future adventures. He had shown me the room in the Tardis where I could stay during the time we would travel around. I have to say, it was very nicely decorated. A bit in the style of the console room but brighter and with more comfort. Besides the bed and the two little bedside cabinets left and right from it, there had been a wardrobe where I stuffed the things I had packed.

It seemed like it was just yesterday. But as the Doctor says, time inside of the Tardis moves differently than outside of it and therefor, I have travelled with this remarkable man for eight weeks now. He had already shown so many breathtaking places to me and every single one of them was special in its very own unique way. No matter whether it were the gigantic sheer mountains of a planet made completely out of glass which nearly collapsed due to an arranged earthquake made by some wicked troublemakers, the adventures with the inhabitants of a town on the edge of an active volcano who adapted to the toxic gases, the huge amounts of ash and the extremely high temperatures radiating from it or the time we got chased by very angry robots because we accidentally landed in the middle of their secret meeting about how they would take over a whole galaxy. And all of those happened just on the first three days. Many more nerve-racking moments followed. Every single one of those breathtaking journeys had one thing in common. A mastermind who kept calm, who took care of every critical situation, solved the people´s problems while keeping an eye on me, showing me how to behave in strange or supposedly hopeless occasions. The Doctor was always there for others and for me when I needed him. He handled all this with such passion and eagerness I´ve never witnessed in anyone I´ve met before. The way he talked insistently to villains, believing in the good in people and trying to bring it to the surface amazed me every time all over again. He detested all kinds of weapons and he has my deepest respect for that. There was not one single time he couldn’t solve a problem with his words. I just realized how convincing he was. Sometimes this was very intimidating and deterrent. However, he was never cruel but always kind. When he realized that I felt uncomfortable he tried to distract me from the things that evoked fear in me. I never felt in danger wandering around with him, getting in trouble or finding myself in seriously dangerous situations. I just knew that the Doctor would be there for me, would do anything to keep me safe and unharmed. In this way, I have built great trust in him. I just knew he wouldn’t let me down or leave me behind. I never experienced anything similar to this before. Normally, it takes months, if not even years for me to gain trust in a person. But there was something special with the Doctor and I didn’t think about his very unique attitude, the way he behaved or his grumpy nature from time to time. For me, it was incredible to find someone who I could rely on from the beginning on and ever since. I hoped he knew that he can rely on me too, that I wouldn´t hesitate to risk my life for him. He had shown me all these wonderful places, extraordinary creatures and introduced me to so many courteous people that I would do nearly anything to save him. I just hoped he knew how much I admired his manner and all his selfless actions.

I took one last look in the mirror, brushed a strand of hair out of my face and headed to the console room like every other morning before. In my mind I already imagined him sitting in this brown armchair on the upper platform reading one of his many books. That´s what I saw nearly every morning when I entered the console room. But when I arrived this time, he wasn´t at his usual place. The Doctor leaned on the console wearing some kind of magnifying glasses and tinkering on a pair of sunglasses with an actual screwdriver. It was kind of funny to see him working with an actual tool and not using his sonic for it. Anyway, what was he up to? I just stood in the door for a few seconds, leaned against the frame and following his actions. When he had eventually noticed me, he quickly turned around saying euphorically,

“Ahhh, there you are. Come here. Fast. I got to show you something. I had this in mind for quite a while and now the time has come I´m going to finish it.” the Doctor tightened up the last screw then put the screwdriver down on the console.

“So, you bought yourself sunglasses?” I answered jokingly while walking towards him. I ran my hand over the railing and then over the console until I stopped in front of him.

“Hehe. That’s what you might think.” he showed one of his very rare bright smiles while raising both of his unique eyebrows, “But no. Oh no. _These_ are a combination of the technology from my sonic screwdriver and the former shades from none other than John Lennon himself. He lent them to me after I had helped him with some lyrics during his writer´s block.” he chuckled to himself, “I wonder whether he misses them. Whatever. They suit me better anyway.” his eyes started to shimmer when he presented his invention to me.

Sometimes, he reminded me of a little kid who just got a huge bag of candy and can´t process all of his joy. But in the very next moment, this brilliant man returned who expanded my horizon, showed me new galaxies, stars and strange planets. Always with this thirst for more and more adventures, experiences and thrill. I just loved the way my life had changed from one to another second. All because I did what I thought was right in a risky moment.

“Those are brilliant! And they can do exactly the same things your sonic screwdriver could do before?” I asked him with amazement.

“Yes, yes. I just upgraded it. Wearable technologies and such things. I got to stay up to date or however the kids nowadays call it.” he seemed overjoyed by his invention.

“What do you do with your old one then? It looked very stylish. I really liked this mixture of retro and modern style. Will you still use it?” I absolutely support the way he transformed the former sonic technology but couldn’t imagine him without his sonic screwdriver.

“Oh, my old sonic, yeah. I guess, I will keep it here in the Tardis. In case I loose those glasses or they break. It´s always good to have a replacement.” he put the sunglasses on and pushed carefully an invisible button on the right frame while looking around the room, “They are working! Fantastic! Now, how do I look?”

“Like someone you´d better not mess with. Therefor they absolutely fulfil their purpose.” I smiled. They really suited him which I wasn’t expecting. Somehow, he reminded me of a Rockstar but since he more prevented trouble than causing it, this term wasn’t the perfect fit.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to hear… Do you think, I look cool? I´ve heard that this is very important these days to get through younger individuals. I hadn’t had much luck in those things since my last regeneration. I don’t understand why.” the Doctor turned away from me making his way around the console like every other time he has gotten lost in his thoughts.

I wanted to step in before he entered this state again where I could chat with him but he wouldn’t listen, respond or even realize I was talking to him.

“Doctor” I tried to drag him back to reality but he didn’t react, so I repeated more loudly, “Doctor!”

Still no reaction. I went up to him until I blocked his way,

“Doctor, I don’t think it matters how you look when you safe someone´s day. But as a matter of fact, and since it seems to be important to you: Yes, I think you look cool for a two thousand one hundred and thirty-six-year-old. They suit you. Make you look younger.”

Now I got his intention. He stopped right in front of me, facing me. I could sense his burning eyes. I could only guess that they turned in this grey-greenish tone again.

“What are you talking about? I already look young!” he responded half offended, half confused.

“Yes, of course. You do. What was I thinking.” I giggled to myself, “You started to drift off again and I just wanted to ask you something.”

That wasn’t even a lie. All the way from my room through the hallways I thought of the best way to ask him this. Which words I should choose and in which order they sounded best. I felt a bit nervous, unsure about how he would react. Or worse, what he would respond. I felt my heart rate raising. I breathed faster and heavier and I felt this lump in my throat. This was like an emotional rollercoaster all over again. All just because I wanted to ask him one simple question. It´s not even that essential. He raised his right eyebrow, then saying in a deep rough voice,

“Your pulse rate and oxygen consumption raised enormously in the last few seconds. Also, your body temperature is a little above the standard value. Are you sick?”

“How do you…” he tapped on his sonic sunglasses. ´Shit. I totally forgot about those.´ I tried to play it cool. However, I was never good at it,

“Ehm, no. I am not ill. I´m just getting used to your new look and everything.” ´Yeah, like he would buy me that. He is the smartest man in the universe, dammit.´

“Well, come down. It´s not like I regenerated.” he answered. ´Did he really just buy me that story? I can´t believe it… Smartest man in the universe…´

“Haha yeah… Anyway, may I ask you my question now?”

“Is it personal?”

“A bit, I guess. Is that bad?” I really hoped he would say no because I was eager for his response.

“I don’t really like personal questions. They always have something to do with me.” he turned his head away from me but still stayed in his place.

“Yeah, that’s like the whole point of personal questions.” I had to smirk to this sentence of his. There was a total silence for a few seconds. Only the soft whirring of some tools on the console filled the silence.

“Eh, whatever.” the Doctor stared at his feet avoiding eye contact, “Go on then. I think, I am able to take it.”

“Are you sure?” I didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

“Yah. Now what´s this question about?”

“Actually, I planned this differently.” I began explaining, then mumbling to myself, “Ugh, Doesn’t matter.” I took a deep breath, gathered all my confidence and asked determined,

“Do you trust me?” I said it. I couldn’t believe that I just said it. It seemed so surreal. I felt like I should explain my point a little more so he could understand it better, “I know we only travelled for like seven weeks but for me, it feels like half a year. Half a year in which you took care of me in every single dangerous situation where the outcome seemed unsure. You protected me, kept an eye on me and taught me so much. I feel safe when we are out there. You give me that feeling. I´ve never met anyone who could give me this feeling… And still, I don’t know if you trust me.” now it was me who was staring at her feet.

The Doctor raised his head and slowly took off his sunglasses. He exhaled clearly audible before responding gently,

“You see, it´s not easy for me to open up to anyone in such a short period of time. I met so many people. Some of them had good intentions. Others not. I made some bitter experiences, had to learn to be suspicious. Not placing my trust that easily in anyone who comes along… However, I see every day how engaged you are. How much passion and joy you spread. That´s what I favour, what I need when one travels with me. It just takes some time for me to completely built trust. But we are on a good way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought a chapter without any other characters involved is also nice for a change. What do you think?  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave some comments and kudos. The next chapter will be posted in one week!


	5. Don’t leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the reader find themselves in an abandoned industry hall that poses more puzzles than answers.

“Let´s go a little further. I think there is a cliff about fifteen minutes from here. I discovered it the last time I was here. You have an amazing few over a wide tale from there. ´Think you might like that as well.” the Doctor nodded in the direction he wanted to go.

“Oh, that sounds great.” I said happily and we started walking side by side, “Question: This seems like a perfect planet for nearly any lifeform. Why is it uninhabited? Personally, I wouldn’t hesitate to move to such an idyllic and peaceful place. It would be a dream come true.”

The Doctor glanced at me while we fought ourselves through the green branches from some large trees that hang in our way, “Well, how do I say that without sounding like a bragger… Ehh… I kind of own this planet.”

“You what?! You mean, all of this” I vigorously waved my arm around, “is yours and you never thought of mention that you are the owner of a whole freaking planet? How? Why? What?!”

“Didn’t think that it was important. I mean, it´s not that essential. I just have a planet where I go sometimes when I want to relax or sort some things out. I guess everybody has their own secret place to hide.” the Doctor seemed unimpressed by his property.

I carefully grab him by his elbow making him stop, “Yeah, everybody has an own place to come down but not everybody has a whole planet! That’s not something ordinary. Nothing that happens every day like the sun rising on the horizon. I can´t believe how you can possibly think this is something casual. Where I come from the largest place you can own is probably a wide stretch of land or an island. But even those are just for the wealthy guys. You wanna know what my hiding place is?”

He looked at me and I could see his widely opened eyes even through the two dark glasses. He slowly nodded while still facing me,

“What is it?”

“It´s my balcony. My two square metre balcony. Well, there are some plants too but just three small pot plants that hang from the balcony above mine. That’s where I go when I need a break from the world and everyone living on it…” I wasn’t mad or furious that he didn’t tell me about his planet but once more I realized the Doctor kept so much more a secret than I had imagined.

This man was a mystery, a closed box with even more closed boxes inside - a secret in itself, only giving as much away from him as he considers necessary. Not that I minded. Every time he opened one of those boxes for me and provided me an insight into his peerless mind and life, it made me feel special, esteemed, needed at some point. I loved every single one of those moments. We had our highs and they were doubtlessly the best things in my whole life. Being with him, around him, looking over his shoulder when he fiddled around on the console were definitely my highlights while travelling. But we also had our lows and those were deep and dark. Sometimes, I felt lost, abandoned, even betrayed. I had no idea how far the Doctor would go with his actions. Surely, it was the brutality of the guys we tried to stop that drove him to those actions, to this behaviour. But I will never forget how his whole being changed when I found myself the first time in such a situation with him.

______________________________

Nearly four months since he had offered me to travel with him we found ourselves in this gloomy industry hall. The Doctor wandered around, trying to find something for closer investigation because he had this strange feeling. He didn’t explain it further to me. He just said that something of this place is unusual, out of the ordinary, not in harmony with the time and space continuum.

“The timeline is messed up. The data is clear. Even you would see that something is wrong with this hall. But what? I can´t find anything. Nothing looks strange or extraterrestrial and still… I feel the tension, the fact that something is here and not here at the same time… I can´t… I…” he turned around energetically, anger in his eyes, “I don’t know. Ugh, I hate when someone witnesses my lack of knowledge.”

He sounded more frustrated than furious which is why I went up to him and stated sensitively,

“Don’t worry, I won´t tell anyone. When you say there is something wrong with this place then there is definitely something bizarre happening here. We just have to keep searching. Scan the surroundings again. Maybe there was an error at the first time.” I looked up to him giving him a gentle smile.

I know he hated when I tried to calm him since he worked the best when he was under pressure but there was something that bothered me too on this factory. I got chills when the Doctor said he had no idea what´s going on. This has never happened before and my stomach turned. It felt like it got twisted or someone put heavy stones in it. I felt sick. However, I didn’t want to tell the Doctor because it wouldn’t help solving this problem. Therefor I remained quiet and eyed the few wooden boxes standing a few metres in front of us. The Doctor had already scanned them once but I insisted on the second scan since I got more and more nervous with every passing second. No question, I felt safe with him by my side, nevertheless my adrenaline level rose like every other time it had before. But this time it reached a whole new level. My fingers started to shake. I tried to cover it by putting my hands in the pockets of my red-blue-chequered coat. It was my absolute favourite. Also, it was the first thing I have grabbed when I had jumped out of the Tardis. With it I felt more secure and that’s what I definitely needed in that moment.

“Alright. I will scan the hall another time. Not that this would change anything. In case I won´t find a hint or a lead then we will go in…” the Doctor pointed on a rusty iron door at the end of the hall while putting on his sonic sunglasses turning around several times.

I felt how I more and more tensed. ´Please. Please, let there be something. Anything. I don’t care what. Just something to hold on to. Something to clear the confusion. Something to calm my nerves.´

“Nothing. As I expected. Same data. Same problem.” the Doctor swung around to face me, “Let´s go then. There seems to be nothing behind that door. I scanned it too.” then he mumbled quietly under his breath, “Ngh, there is something in the wind. I know it.”

´Great. Just great. How did we even end up in this situation?´ Our former plan was to take a day off and have some ice cream at a nice café in the middle of Italy in the year 2250. But somehow we ended up here in this messed up, abandoned industry hall that radiates crazy data which aroused the Doctor´s interest.

“Okay. We go in fast and get out even faster. And then we will have this ice cream you couldn’t stop raving about, yeah?”

He giggled and answered rather quickly, “Yes, that’s sounds good. Okay, come on.”

The gentle smirk he gave me after the last sentence eventually calmed me a little. I returned the smile and we headed to the door.

“Where exactly did we wanted to go again?” the Doctor asked me like I was the one who suggested the small café in the Italian province.

“You know. This café in Italy. I can´t remember its name. Something with “rosso” I think.” I answered rather surprised about his question.

“Hmm.” he began to tense too. I could feel it.

When we reached the white rust-covered door, he was already lost in his thoughts. He was so focused on the door and what might be waiting for us on the other side of it that every single one of my attempts to drag him back into reality were un-effective. He didn’t say a word. I wasn’t sure whether he even breathed. I only knew that I wasn’t the only one anymore who knew that this whole situation messed with our minds.

“You will stay here.”

“What?!” I thought my ears betrayed me. He had never left me behind. I didn’t fear that something bad could happen to me. I just didn’t want to get separated from him since he knew best what to do in critical situations. Also what if, all of a sudden, some alien lifeform would show up and it won´t understand me. I knew the Tardis translated most of the spoken languages in the whole universe but there was still a slightly possibility that I wouldn’t be able to communicate or talk me under such circumstances. Also, it didn’t feel right to let the Doctor go in alone. Especially since he knew there is something abnormal with this place. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered by this fact as he said downright commandingly while taking off his sunglasses,

“I will go in alone. Without you. It´s for your own good!”

“No, you can´t leave me out here. You can´t go in there on your own. What if this whole thing is a trap set by those Dalek-Things you told me about. What if… Doctor, please. Don’t leave me.” I really tried my hardest to convince him to let me come with him but I already knew it wouldn’t change his mind.

“This is not something a Dalek is capable of. I recognize their technology when I see it. This was clearly made by someone with much more creativity and ingenuity than those emotionless creatures could ever spawn. Believe me. I know what I´m talking about.” he said harshly.

“I don’t doubt it but that doesn’t change the fact that you want to leave me out here.”

“Listen to me. We don’t have time to discuss this. I want you to stay here. You told me you trust me. That’s what you have to do right now. In this very moment. Trust me. Please.” he bent down to me, his head slightly to the right, both eyebrows raised, staring at me with those deep blue eyes.

In this moment I sensed the worries as well as the fire in his eyes. But I wasn’t quite sure whether those were meant for me or for the next thing he would do. I just nodded. I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t move nor speak. It felt like the moment was frozen. With one last glance at me and an impression full of concern the Doctor teared open the door and was gone in the next moment. The door fell into the lock with a loud crash. It echoed through the whole hall and I flinched. The very first time since I had jumped into the Tardis I felt truly alone. I shivered. Not because I was scared or frightened. There was a sudden gust of wind coming from the other side of the hall. Then I realized for the first time that there was another door right across from me. ´How could I have missed this so far? We eventually had to have gone through it at some point to get into the hall…´ My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. Everything around me stopped. There was only one question left that put terror into my eyes. My voice trembled when I whispered to myself, “How did we get in here?”

There were no answers. I didn’t know. At this point I wanted to run. No matter where. I just wanted to get out of this freaking hall that messed with my mind. ´Why can´t I remember how we got here? This doesn’t make any sense. ´

“You there! I dare you to move. If you try to flee, I will kill you!” a harsh male voice shouted from my right. I heard a crack that sounded like someone unlocking a gun. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot about this sudden gust of wind that eventually called my attention to the door. It was too late. I felt the cold metal pressed to my temple. I didn’t have to look to know that it was a gun. I had no other choice than to do as the man next to me ordered me to.

“I know that you are the Doctor´s new playmate. Don’t even try to deny it. I have some unfinished business with him. So, tell me where he is or I swear to you, you will never see the sun again.” he threateningly said to me.

I didn’t doubt that he would shoot me in the very next moment in case I wouldn’t answer his question. Nevertheless, I wasn’t the kind of person who looses hope the moment something unplanned happens. And how unplanned this whole thing was. I tried to keep a clear mind, to focus on a way to come out of the position I was forced into. ´He needs me. Otherwise he would have shot me when he came through that door. He needs me to get to the Doctor.´

“Tell me!” he shouted when I didn’t answer right away.

“I´m sorry but I don’t know where he is. He might have gone back outside. Didn’t you see him when you came in?” I was a very bad liar but this didn’t matter. I just needed to buy some time for the Doctor to return and hopefully scan the area behind the door before walking through it.

“You think you´re clever, eh? Well guess what,” the guy made his way in front of me and I was eye in eye with him. He looked human but probably wasn’t. There was so much anger in his expression I´ve never seen in anyone before, “I don’t need you to find him. You telling me his whereabouts just makes it faster for me to get to him. Now, when you´re really that clever then solve the following for me. What do you think how long does a bullet take to exit my gun, enter your head and come out at the other side, he?” he pointed his revolver at my forehead.

´F@ck, he isn’t kidding. This is truly happening. What the hell? ´

“I count to three. Just answer my question. It´s not that difficult.”

I shook my head, “Sorry, I honestly don’t know where he went.”

The man in front of me had an evil smile on his lips. However, his eyes didn’t smile. They were focused on mine. He also shook his head laughing out hysterically,

“You fool. Anyway, I promised you a countdown and therefor you should get one.”

I swallowed audibly. I felt tears rising in my eyes. ´Doctor please. If you can hear this in any way. Please, come back. Help me. Please.´

“One! Haha this is fun. Isn´t it?”

´Shit. That’s not how I want to die Doctor!´

“TWO! I must say, I thought he would come and safe you. I guess, he changed too.”

´Doctor!´

“THREEE!”

Darkness. Nothing but darkness around me. I couldn’t see. Was I dead? Where was I?

“(Y/N)!” a familiar voice shouted. I recognized it but couldn’t figure out who it was.

“(Y/N) can you hear me?” it was clearly a Scott. This thick accent is unmistakable.

“Please, open your eyes. Do it for me. Come back to me, please. We wanted to eat ice cream, remember?” there was only one man to whom this voice belonged and I couldn’t deny I wasn't the happiest person in the whole universe when I heard it again.

I ripped my eyes open and gasped for air. The bright sunlight hit my retina and I finally saw him.

“Doctor” I coughed while gasping for air.

“(Y/N)! Everything is okay. I´m here. I will explain everything. Just calm down first.”

I realized in this moment that he held me in his arms, the left arm under my head, his hand tangles in my hair. His other hand carefully grabbing my upper arm making sure I was safe and wouldn´t hurt myself from this sudden rebirth. He could see the terror in my eyes and I saw it in his. When my breathing got more regularly again, I sat up and immediately fell around his neck pressing him tightly against me. I started sobbing quietly while pressing my eyes together. He put his arms around me. The first time he actually returned a hug. I guess, we both needed that back then. We didn’t let go of each other, even when the Doctor sensitively started explaining,

“It was a simulation. Everything we saw. Someone must have knocked us out on our way to the café. Don’t worry. I got us out. You´re safe now.”

When I opened my eyes again I recognized the structures and colours of the console room. We were back in the Tardis.

“How did we get here? Did you carry me?” I asked him astonished since he didn’t seem like someone who would do this.

“Well, you couldn’t walk after all. I had no other choice. Hope you don’t mind…” he let go to face me.

“I thought you left me.” I imagined how he would scrunch his eyebrows and frown now but instead he just smiled while saying,

“That’s not nice to assume that. You should know me better by now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading these notes it means you read another chapter and this makes me happy. Thank you for continue reading my stuff. I hope you enjoyed it so far. I can promise that every chapter following this one will get better and better. Therfor stay tuned!
> 
> I don´t know whether I am able to finish the next chapter till next week since my A-levels are on their way and I don´t know how much spare time I will have left. But I will try my very best!


	6. Special places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter plays solely on the planet where the Doctor took the reader and they have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry I haven´t posted for such a long time. There was just so much going on lately.  
> Anyway, I gave my very best writing the following two chapters. Enjoy!

“Yeah, well, but eh… I mean your balcony is great too. You got those little light thingies…”

“You mean a chain of lights?” I giggled.

“Yes, exactly that! Why are you laughing?” he gazed at me with a confused expression.

´You´re adorable. That’s why I´m laughing.´ I thought.

“It´s just funny how you think that all of this is similar to a chain of lights. Like, there is no difference at all.”

“I am fully aware that those are two different things. Don’t get me wrong here. Personally, I´d say that the feeling we both share with those places is the same. Being in peace with yourself and the world if you´d like to look at it in this way. And this is all that matters regarding their purpose.“ the Doctor calmly explained his point while observing me.

“Yeah. I think you´re right. I like your hiding place though. I bet it´s very easy to relax in such an idyllic environment. It´s very quiet too.” surprisingly there were no other noises than rustling leaves and the soft howling of the wind making its way through the branches.

“It certainly is. You can assure yourself soon enough. You have my word. We´re not far from the glade. Just two hundred more meters and we´ll be there… Anyway, I like your balcony too. It may not resemble this planet but it has something special. I can´t really tell what it is…”

“You do?”

His answer got me surprised. The fact that he even remembered the time we sat there in my two old garden chairs is remarkable. Usually he doesn’t mention the things in-between two adventures. But now he was talking about the one time we had spent an evening at my home and was telling me he even enjoyed it. I had no idea. Back then he seemed rather annoyed by my invitation than delighted. After all, I had to force him to sit down for some time and have a chat with me. Not that I didn’t like the time we spent in the Tardis, yet I missed my home and wanted the Doctor to keep me company. First, he had discussed with me that he doesn’t want to stay but when I offered brewing his favourite tea and making some snacks he eventually agreed. Then, we just sat there on my balcony, listening to the conversations of my neighbours and the people down on the street. Now and then we recapped our past adventures, planned new traveling targets and told each other some anecdotes from our lives. Nothing special at all but somehow he remembered and surprisingly enjoyed it.

“Yes of course. Besides your annoying neighbours and their non-stop talking I liked it. You have a great view over the town and you can always watch the sunset. I guess not everyone living in such a busy city can say that their evenings end like yours.” he gently smiled at me and I returned it.

“Yes, that’s true. I´m lucky to own such a place.”

´What is the special thing though? Can it be? …No, that’s ridicules. He is the Doctor. He would never… Unless… No, no. It´s not possible. Don’t be silly.´

I may not know everything about the man who popped into my life and changed my whole worldview from one second to another. But I do know that this man is some kind of shy when it comes to personal stuff and things about past companions as well as people who were or are close to him. He just acted differently when I tried to broach these subjects. A long time he didn’t open up to me. He hasn´t really done it till today. Sometimes I felt like he thinks I am not serious when I assure him he can trust me. Anyway, since the last time I had asked him whether he trusts me or not a lot has happened and many months have passed. Now, it´s been more than two years since I hopped into his time and space machine and accompanied him on his journey. This wonderful expression on his face after a successful day where he once more saved the lives of the ones we met and nearly everyone in the universe is just heart-warming. He taught me so much about forgiving, fortitude and candour that I felt like I became even stronger through him. Nobody else could have been able to develop such a huge influence on me in a good and welcoming way. When I travelled with the Doctor I felt completed, stronger and endlessly happy. I had no idea how he did this to me but at some point I just realized that I couldn’t imagine a life without him anymore. Every time we landed in a new location and learnt about the things the locals struggled with I realized that my main part would be to do the emotional work while he did his absolutely best to solve any kind of problem coming up. It didn’t matter who asked for help or which specie he or she or it belonged to, the Doctor put all of his heart into the whole problem-solving-process that it left me speechless nearly every time. He has such a big heart in which he took every single one we´ve met. He may state that he doesn’t care about the others but deep down he knows that´s a lie and he truly cares about them. There have been a few times where the Doctor told me he only saved me and let everyone else benefit from it. I, however, learnt to recognise when he lies and therefor identify his smaller secrets. Sometimes I let his lies pass when I knew he truly needed the truth to remain unspoken but every other time I tried to uncover it. Not in a forceful way. More in an empathetic and understanding way so it wouldn’t feel like an interrogation. On good days he told me the truth and opened up, whereas on bad days he got a bit mad and blocked the conversation. In the end we decided to discuss our little disagreements. Often, he started explaining why he didn’t want to talk about those things which gave me chills. He went through so much. Alone. Without anyone by his side to catch him in his weak moments. Sometimes I got a lump in my throat when he talked about his past. I have never met a fighter like him with such an incredibly strong personality. Nearly every day he took my breath away. We became more than just travelling companions. The more he opened his boxes for me, the more I felt he gained trust in me. I, on the other hand, knew after a couple of weeks that I could tell him absolutely everything and he wouldn’t spill it. It felt just right to have someone who would be there, who helped you escaping reality and every day life when it became boring. Sure sometimes we have spent some time apart from each other but in the end we continued our journey and our relationship turned into the dearest friendship I´ve ever experienced. It took a while for him to become comfortable around me. Anyhow, I felt the same way. I guess we are both a bit socially awkward. But that’s what made us such a great team. We completed each other in some way, helped one another out and took care of each other. When I told him I needed a break to sort some things in my working life, he didn’t act mad or was furious. He had parked the Tardis in my living room and dropped me off. And when I was ready for the next journey I just had to make one single phone call and in a few seconds he would be back to pick me up. The funny thing is, at first I haven’t realized that he had put his number in my cell phone. Just when he called to check on me, I spotted his name on my display. When I spoke to him about it, he told me it´s much easier to keep in touch in this way and also to detect where to land the Tardis since it´s not unusual for her to miss the target. I couldn’t agree more. However, it felt kinda wrong not to have a picture of him for my contacts so I asked him whether I could take one of him or not. I knew that there would be a huge discussion about it since that’s what always happened when I asked him about something personal. Therefor I had diligently prepared my arguments and was ready for an hour-long debate but somehow he didn’t mind. He had just raised his idiosyncratic eyebrows and insisted on posing in front of the console. He even put on one of those rare bright smiles that give me goosebumps nearly every time. What do you say to that? He surprises me every time anew.

“So, do you have something in mind for our next destination? I could really use some running again. I got a little rusty lately. What do you think?” his calming voice dragged me back into reality.

I haven’t realized I drifted away mostly because the Doctor didn’t interrupt. Sometimes he let me sink into my thoughts since he did the same often enough.

“Yeah, I miss the running too. Maybe the Tardis finds something fitting or we could do a quick side-trip to New New New New New New New New York. I really enjoyed it there.”

“Me too. You remember the little shops they had there? Brilliant idea.”

“So it´s settled. New New New New New New New New York it is! I wonder whether they remember us.”

“Nah, I don’t think so. they are too busy building New New New New New New New New New York. Oh that’s my least favourite one of all New Yorks. It´s such a dump… Almost like London.”

“Oi! Watch it. That’s my hometown you´re talking about. It may have its flaws but there are great places too. I can tell. I found most of ´em. Growing up in a city like this taught me to search for special places, spots where you can get lost but find to yourself at the same time.” I side-eyed him while pushing some twigs out of my way.

He chuckled, “Like your balcony?”

“Yes, exactly like my balcony.” I started laughing too.

“That’s probably the only nice place in whole London I can agree with.”

´Did he just make me… or my balcony a compliment? I don’t understand what´s going on here. He´s never been like this before. Maybe there truly is something between us… No, still ridicules. Stop wasting your thoughts on this!´

“I´m glad you like it. You know, next time you bring me home I´ll invite you to a cuppa.”

“Sounds nice, I´m in.” I could sense the glint in his eyes when he said that.

We walked side by side for a couple of minutes when he suddenly said in a deep voice

“Okay… Now that didn’t went as planned…”

“What do you mean?”

“I kind of… eh… lost track?”

“So you don’t know where we are?”

“No, no. I do know where we are. We are on a planet. My planet.”

“I thought its only about two hundred more meters?”

“Eh… Just… ngk… Shut up!”

Every time he had to admit he was wrong or made a mistake he turned into this sulky man who won´t accept the situation. It´s quite funny to watch him dealing with those. For me his _´Shut up.´_ always remained some kind of defence mechanism which resembles the _´No you!´_ of a little kid who just lost an argument. I just couldn´t take it personal when he said it to me.

“Well, just scan the area with your sunglasses. Don’t they have a map-function or something similar?” I asked him, knowing exactly I would be right by that.

“Sure they have a map on it. Don’t be silly. You know that.”

The whirling sound appeared and the Doctor started looking around.

“Hm… That’s unusual.” he whispered.

“What is it?” I placed myself closer to him since we both whispered now.

“Nothing you have to worry about. Just some abnormalities with the trees. Some changes with their nutrient levels. It shouldn’t affect us. You´re safe. I promise.” he smiled down at me, “Anyway, let´s go. I found the perfect route to the cliff.”

Then, he cautiously took my hand and pulled me on. It´s been a very long time since the last time he did this.

´Gosh, how I missed this... Oh no. My heart is beating faster again and also I definitely breath too fast. What if he notices? He will ask why. What am I supposed to tell him? Yeah, well… That’s because I have feelings for you?!?´

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one. Again, I am sorry that you had to wait so long. My finals keep me busy at the moment. Please go easy on me.  
> But guys... guys! The next chapter is chapter seven and I already told you that´s the one where it really starts...


	7. Catching feelings – Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It´s in the middle of the night. The reader wakes up due to an unfamiliar sound and goes checking on it. That´s when she discovers...

About five months ago, a strange sound woke me in the middle of the night. It´s been a very long day and I was very exhausted which is why I was really looking forward to getting some sleep. However, when I heard this sound coming from the console room, I became curious. Sure, it had to be the Doctor. But what was he doing? And what was this music? I couldn’t stand my curiosity any longer so I stood up, put on my shoes and opened the door to the hallway. I really hoped, the Tardis wouldn’t play any games with me since I got very much lost the last time I wandered around alone trying to make my way to the console room. And exactly that room was my destination at this very special night too. It took quite a while until my eyes gradually became adjusted to the darkness outside my room. When I finally had found the light switch to turn the lights on, I immediately knew where to go. Thankfully, the Tardis didn’t mess with me this time. Step by step I got closer to this noise which became slightly louder after every meter I left behind. Just before the last corner I recognized the sound. Someone was playing an electric guitar. No song in particular. At least nothing familiar to me. I guessed it was some kind of self-created solo or a freestyle. What surprised me even more was that it didn’t sound like usual radio music or something from a CD. It had to be live music. Anyhow, who was playing the electric guitar in the middle of the night just after two o´clock in the morning?

´Is it possible that… Does he know how to play an electric guitar?´

Countless thoughts crossed my mind when I turned around the corner and faced the main room of the Tardis. I couldn’t spot the Doctor yet which is why I moved forward. Very slowly. In case it wasn’t him. I reached the door and what I saw next let my jaw drop. The Doctor was standing on the second platform, a black and white guitar in his hands, strumming with closed eyes. He didn’t see me but I saw him. The first time without his coat and waistcoat. The white shirt fitted perfectly to his fluffy messy hair. Both of his sleeves where rolled up to his elbows revealing his forearms and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. The moment my eyes found him, a warm and fuzzy feeling arose in my stomach. I stopped breathing as I was afraid he would spot me and stopped playing. So many emotions shot through my whole body. I couldn’t comprehend what happened to me. The only thing I knew was that I didn’t want him to stop. My eyes followed every single one of his movements until he froze.

“Oi! What´re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be asleep? I thought you humans need that?” a raucous voice made me flinch.

When I slowly looked up to face him, I realized that he was staring at me. I flushed. At the same time I panicked and hoped I was standing too far away from him so he wouldn’t see that.

“And what are you even wearing?”

I had totally forgotten that I was still in my pyjamas. Well, they were more a combination of my favourite sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt but still I felt embarrassed by my clothes at this moment.

“I heard some unfamiliar noises from the console room. So I went to check. I just woke up. So, I´m sorry for my appearance. But unlike you, I am not an alien who barely sleeps every three weeks for a couple of hours.” I started explaining with a smile on my lips, “You´ve never told me you can play.”

“Yeah, well. I didn’t consider it as something that should concern you… Did I wake you?” he let go of his guitar and moved it to his side.

Confused by this sudden flash of feelings I made my way up the stairs to get closer to him. I sensed how the butterflies in my stomach became more and more. I couldn’t deny what was happening. I couldn’t prevent it. And at this moment I didn’t care. I realized what was eventually going to happen and I knew nothing would stop that. Therefor I didn’t plan to fight it. I caught feelings. For him, the Doctor. The one who talked as much about his feelings as his past companions and closer people... Almost never to be exact. This fact gave me chills. He would probably never return what I started to feel. And still, I couldn’t do anything against the way I began looking at him. Maybe I started looking at him in a romantical way because he always made me content, perfectly happy and filled with wonder. He gave me the feeling to be special, unique and needed. I couldn’t help but studying his appearance that night. He looked absolutely adorable in his shirt and with the guitar. But the thing I found myself the most attracted to was doubtlessly his wild untameable hair. I couldn’t take my eyes of it when I suddenly realized he had asked me a question.

“Eh, yes... I guess you did. But that’s no problem at all.” my voice trembled slightly and I prayed to myself that he didn’t notice it.

He stared at me with his deep blue eyes and I felt how I got lost in his glance.

´Damn it. What am I doing here?´

I had butterflies in my stomach and couldn’t figure out how to deal with those emotions for him. I´ve never felt like this before when the Doctor was around. The last couple of weeks we´ve seen each other every day. When we didn’t travel around, saving people or planets, we sat in the Tardis. He was either reading or tinkering on new inventions whereas I focused on some work-related stuff. After all, I had plenty of time and no rush finishing it. Yet, we had our regular afternoon tea where we generally discussed what to get for dinner. To my surprise he preferred good food as much as I did. On some days I even caught him snacking. But the most important meal remained dinner. Sometimes we bought something. Sometimes we cooked together. First, he was against it. However when I told him I would cook whatever he liked best, he eventually reconsidered and gave in. It didn’t feel very special back then. Well, now it did and I wish I would have cherished those times more.

He cleared his throat before returning to me, “Well, I feel kind of bad for waking you up. I know how much you humans need your sleep. Ng… Why don’t you sit down?”

He pointed to his old brown armchair while raising an eyebrow. I didn’t understand what he was up to but I really loved the idea of spending some time with him.

“Alright.” I went up to the armchair and sat down cross-legged.

I shivered. Somehow it was chillier than usual in the console room.

´Should have put on a jacket.´ I thought as I saw the goosebumps on my arms.

“Are you cold?” he asked with a calm voice.

“A bit. I forgot my jacket.” I responded not facing him.

“I made tea.” the Doctor pointed at the little table in front of me where only one steaming cup and the tea pot stood, “You can have my cup… if you want.”

´Can´t say no to that.´ I thought while reaching for it. I took a quick sip. The hot tea helped and I stopped shivering. I put the cup back on the table.

“Also I think here is a blanket somewhere in the bookshelf…” he started looking around until he went to the bookshelf where he kneeled down and grabbed something from the bottom shelf, “Ah yes. Here it is.”

He stood up and handed me the soft black blanket. I snuggled up in it.

“Sooo, what are you doing up here in the middle of the night?” I asked him.

His shining eyes met mine.

“It´s not night. It´s never night. Not for me anyway.” he broke eye contact and faced shyly the floor, “I had to distract me… Also I kinda missed playing, so I grabbed my guitar and started playing a few chords.”

“It sounded very good. When did you start?”

“A long time ago. I can´t remember. One day I just had this urgent feeling to buy one and try it out… Would you like to hear something? You can choose the song.”

This question made my heart beat faster than ever before. I felt the blood streaming up to my cheeks and I flushed again. A smile flashed over my face and my whole body was covered in happiness.

“Yeah, I´d really like that. I just can´t decide what to choose. There are so many great songs. What´s your preferred genre though?”

“Actually, I don’t have a preferred one. When I like a song, I usually sit down and try covering it.”

He grabbed his guitar and stroked all the strings so that they started swinging. A soft tone passed through the room. The Doctor went up to the railing and leaned against it. Then, he run his long fingers through his thick messy hair. It became even more messy. My eyes followed every of his moves. I just couldn’t stop looking at him.

´How didn’t I ever realized how handsome he was?´ I thought giving myself a riddle which I couldn’t solve.

“Well, if you don’t choose anything, I´m just going to play a solo.” he seemed a bit impatient although he sounded quite excited.

“Sounds great too. Why don’t you do what you like best? I love every kind of music.”

“Alright then. Make yourself comfortable.” he gave me one last glance before looking down at the strings and slowly started playing.

I cupped my chin in my hand and listened to the beautiful melody he created. My eyes wandered from his concentrated facial expression down to his hands. Every now and then he switched the chord with his left hand and an entirely new tone filled the air. I didn’t realize that I had smiled for nearly five minutes until the Doctor exhaled sharply which made me look up again. He didn’t study his guitar any longer instead he smirked at me. His gentle expression combined with the soothing sound of his guitar made me relax even more. I felt how my eye lids became heavier and all the past tension let go of me. I leaned back until I sensed the back of the armchair. The whole time I couldn’t leave his glance.

´How did I become so lucky? This man is by far the best thing in my life.´

A warm feeling filled my body and I felt how I got tired. I didn’t want to avert my eyes from the Doctor and his charming look but I knew I couldn’t keep my eyes open for long. I combatted fatigue even when I knew I would lose this battle. I had to try. The atmosphere was absolutely wonderful which is why I didn’t want to fall asleep. Every now and then I opened my eyes again until I couldn’t help but keep them close. There was no place I´d rather have been at this exact moment. Being with the Doctor who played solely for me in the middle of the night while drifting aimlessly through time and space put a bright smile on my face. The sounds slowly faded away with every passed second. Until they fell completely silent. I was half asleep when I felt someone carefully covering me with the blanket. A hand rested on my right upper arm gently caressing it when a deep soft voice whispered,

“Sleep well, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. And as you can see, it´s just part 1. Part 2 will follow (hopefully) next week. Therefor, stay tuned and feel free to leave coments and kudos!


	8. Catching feelings – Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You´re wondering what´s going on in the mind of the Doctor? Well in this chapter you´ll find out.

´When was the last time I took her hand and we ran like hell? It feels like eternity.´

Sure, I did stop to protect her… Or more, to protect me from those damned feelings. Feelings I haven’t experienced in a very long time. Feelings that still scared me after all these years. And yet, it felt so right to hold her hand. To keep her close. To run with her past all our worries and woes. To forget about everything and just live. Side by side. Hand in hand.

´Oh god, how I missed this. Does she feel the same way? I hope she does.´

(Y/N) laughed and I couldn’t help but join her.

“Not so fast! I can barely keep up with you!” she giggled and it sounded so unbelievable lovely.

“Alright, alright.” I said and slowed down until I stopped.

Just then I realized I was totally out of breath. However, I didn’t care about that since we looked deep into each other´s eyes, still holding hands for several seconds. I got lost in her beautiful (Y/C) eyes like many other times before. Neither she, nor I wanted to let go. I eventually pulled my hand back and put it in the pocket of my coat. I couldn’t bear to face her, so I stared at my shining black shoes. Every time it was me who copped out.

It´s just in my nature to hide my feelings. To hold everything back. I don’t want anyone to get close to me. Way too many horrible things have happened in the past. I learnt from that. Even now, after all these years, I could see every single one I had to let go of. Nearly every night they come back to me. It just hurts so much. That’s why I hide my true self, even if this means to appear cold and disinterested. It´s for her best. I couldn’t stand the idea of losing her. She became such an important part of my life and I couldn´t imagine a world without her anymore. (Y/N) may not realize how much she actually taught me over the last two years. The way she interacted with the people we met during our journey is marvellous. She is one of the most considerate, kindhearted and generous persons I´ve ever travelled with. Every second I spent with her gave me great pleasure and it was so challenging to hide my true emotions. And yet, I don’t want to be apart from her. Not even for a minute. That’s worth the effort.

I ran my right hand through my hair since I didn’t know what to say. We just stood there. So close, I could hear her quiet, fast breathing. Her shining eyes rested on my movements. I loved when she did this. It almost felt like she admired me too. But it was probably nothing and I built up false hopes. I didn’t know where to look, so my eyes moved from left to right and back again. Suddenly (Y/N) gasped and grabbed my elbow.

“Did you see that?” she whispered slightly shocked.

Her eyes were fixed on something behind me, so I turned around quickly.

“No. What?” I could sense how my eyes widened by the impulsive adrenalin rush.

“Something moved. The branch… It… It definitely moved… I… I think the trees are alive.”

´Did she get bananas?´ I thought while turning back to her again.

“I don’t think…”

“Believe me, please. I know how silly this may sound but I saw it moving!” she interrupted me.

“Most likely just a gust of wind that made them sway…”

“No! There was no wind or do you feel any wind here? Nothing! After all those crazy things we went through, you don’t even contemplate something like living trees?” her voice trembled.

“Trust me, I already had the pleasure to meet some.” I said, trying to calm her.

“So you know, there exists something like living trees. Why won´t you believe me then?”

“Because… ” I freed myself from her gentle grip, walked a few meters towards the direction she had pointed at and turned around, “this is my planet.”

I fished my sonic sunglasses from the pocket inside of my coat, put them on while slowly walking backwards, never letting her out of my sight. When I outstretched my arms, I euphorically declared,

“And I am aware about every single thing happening here. And never in all the six hundred years in which I own it, there was something like… ”

A powerful blow hit the back of my head and everything around me went black. Far in the distance I could hear a faint “Doctor!” before I lost consciousness.

“Hurry! Hurry! Come on! Come on!” I shouted over my shoulder while running towards the Tardis.

_´What is happening? Where am I?´_

My velvet red coat blew and I felt a heavy stitch in my lungs. They burned like they were on fire. I snapped and the doors of my beautiful blue Tardis flew open.

“Run!” I yelled one more time before I reached the wooden door.

_´What is this place?´_

But instead of storming straight to the console I stopped and turned around frantically. I saw her. My wide opened eyes must have shown so much horror. (Y/N) sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind her an army of Cyberman. I wasn’t blind. I saw that she was at the end of her tether.

´Only a few more meters. Come on. Please.´

The loud metallic stamping made my adrenalin levels rise to a whole other level. I stopped breathing. I had no idea what happened to me. Somehow I couldn’t move. I froze. The only thing I was able to do was staring at her while she came closer and closer.

_´Oh… I think, I remember now… But why this place? Why this particular moment?´_

In a matter of seconds she rushed past me, grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the Tardis. The doors flew shut behind me.

“Doctor! Get us out of here! Doctor!” she shouted fearfully.

I winced and immediately hurried to the console, pushed multiple buttons and flipped the lever. The Tardis began shaking and this wonderful sound passed the room. Then the engine stopped and it got silent again. I exhaled before making my way to (Y/N). She was standing on the opposite side. When I came closer I realized that she was shaking, grasping the console. Her eyes were fixed on her hands, her look absent. When I reached her, I carefully put my right hand on hers, trying to comfort her. I had no idea whether I did it right or wrong. But I didn’t care. I just wanted to ensure her that I was there for her.

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked calmly with my most sentimental voice.

She didn’t react. My worries rose. I heard her irregular breathing and felt the fast pulse through her hands. Suddenly she looked up to me, not saying a word. Just staring directly into my worried eyes. I tried my best to appear calm but inwardly my thoughts and feelings tore me apart. Every time I had to face the Cyberman those hideous emotions came back to me and I almost lost myself. When I saw her running from those cruel creatures everything around me just stopped. The fear of loosing her, loosing my companion, who then saved me like so many times before, just crushed me at that moment. And now seeing her like this. Shuddering with fear... This has been her first contact with the Cyberman. No one could blame her for being in shock. I would have given anything to spare her that sight but they just overwhelmed us and from there on everything went terribly wrong.

_´Oh… That’s why…´_

I exhaled, preparing myself for my next move. Slowly, I put my left arm around her while my right hand wandered from her hand to her other shoulder, moving her around so we were facing each other. Without further thoughts, I put my other arm around her, tightening my grip when suddenly, she too swung her arms around me, pressing her face against my chest.

_´That’s it. The beginning of everything.´_

She must have heard my two hearts beating so tight we were holding each other. Gently, I stroked over her back with my flat hand, trying to calm her. Out of nowhere my anger and worries were gone. However, that wasn’t the only thing changing inside me. All of a sudden, this warm, fuzzy feeling crossed my whole body. I didn’t realize what that was nor how to deal with it. It doesn’t happen often to me that I have no clue about something. But this left me speechless.

_´You old fool…´_

Somehow, this emotion seemed familiar even though I couldn’t remember when I felt like this the last time. The only thing I was absolutely sure about was the fact that I don’t want this hug to end. I never want to let her go. I rested my forehead on her hair and closed my eyes. All my tension fell off and I felt how every muscle in my body finally relaxed. I could feel her warmth even through my many clothes and at this moment I finally let go of every painful thought. This tingling sensation in my stomach got even stronger and then it hit me,

´No! No! It can´t be. No. Stop. Not now. Not me. I can´t. This is impossible. I… How… No! This can´t be!´ I thought, panicking in my mind.

_´Believe it old man, because it´s true. Admit it: You caught feelings!´_

I pulled away, rushing to the other side of the console to push some buttons as a distraction for her and most importantly for me. I had to return to what I was good at: hiding feelings and appearing busy. I couldn’t bear looking at her. However, I didn’t have to. I already knew what I would find when I would face her again. A confused look, big googly eyes following mine and most importantly a sad and yet gentle smile. This thought gave me chills. I didn’t want her to feel like this. I wanted her to be happy, to smile at me brightly and laughing out loud. I wanted her to feel at home. With me, any time, at any place. Whether this was somewhere in ancient Greek or at the end of the universe. There, where time and space collapsed and nothing was left than a wide emptiness.

“Where do you want to go? You can choose. Everywhere you like. Just say the word and I will bring you there.”

(Y/N) came slowly around the console to stand next to me, staring at one of the monitors. It was difficult for me to stay there. Next to her. I felt a lump in my throat. In my mind, I already stormed away. Maybe to my private bedroom, maybe to the library. I couldn’t tell which way I would have chosen. I only knew, I wanted to protect her. From me. Back then every thought about all the painful things from my past crossed my mind. Many of them happened because I lost someone who I introduced to my world. Someone I showed my true feelings and my thoughts. All of this happened because I made mistakes. I couldn’t risk it again to lose someone I care so incredibly much about. I wouldn’t be able to get over it. I´m just not strong enough.

´No! Never again. Just ignore it. How difficult can that be? It´s the only way to keep her safe.´

_´Oh silly Doctor. Let me give you a friendly piece of advice: You can´t simply turn off what you are feeling. It will tear you apart and hurt even more since you are constantly lying to the one person you care the most about. The person you want to hold close and open up to. Believe me, concealing your feelings hurts so awfully much that your deepest wish will be to admit what´s messing with you. One day everything you tried forcing back will overwhelm you. It may not be today or tomorrow or the day after that but believe me, you won´t be able to hide your emotions forever. We´ll see when the time is there.´_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 will follow very soon. I promise.  
> Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos.
> 
> And thanks for reading my stuff!


	9. The Green Nothingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader takes care of the Doctor after he got knocked out. When he eventually wakes up something unusual happens.

´Okay… Okay... Nearly there. Just… Ah yes. Perfect. That’s it.´ I thought while sitting down under the large tree just a few meters away from the cliff.

Carefully, I placed his upper body in my lab and his head under my chest. I couldn’t think of a better solution than pulling him out of the forest which was way easier than I had imagined. Maybe this was one of those moments where one gets full physical power like when a mother lifts a car to safe her toddler. Anyway, no idea how I did that. He didn’t weigh that much though. And luckily it were only a few more meters to the glade so it wasn’t a big deal. After all, we were nearly there thanks to all the running. Right now I am having mixed feelings. On the one hand I´m furious that he didn’t listen to me and rather stuck to being a smartass which drives me crazy and he knows that.

´Oh this man. Unbelievable!´

Although, on the other hand I am actually quite glad this branch knocked him out. Otherwise I wouldn’t sit here with him in my lab, enjoying the great view he had promised me earlier. He didn’t lie about the breathtaking landscape which opens up in front of us. I can see for several miles if not even wider. The valley is filled with a great forest with all kinds of trees. Some are blooming, others just show their beautiful green treetops. A rushing river with crystal clear blue water parts the woods exactly in the middle, bursting its banks at particular places. The sun is nearly setting, colouring the whole sky in red and violet tones. Just two small clouds move slowly over the sky. My eyes wander from the left side of the valley to the right one. I inhale the fresh summer breeze and get lost in the moment. Everything is in harmony. And still, besides all the beauty around me, I have only eyes for the most important thing in my life, laying right in front of me in my lab. I carefully take his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket. His eyes are closed, his chest slowly rising up and down.

When the Doctor collapsed to the ground my heart skipped a beat. I thought I´d lost him. I didn’t hesitate a second. I just ran up to him, searching for his pulse or any other kind of vital sign. Eventually, I found his heart beats which took a load off my mind. He was unconscious. Not a big deal. I just had to get him out of there. I didn’t want to risk another blow.

I glance down at him. He looks so in peace. All of his muscles are relaxed. I don’t want to wake him. I stroke over his soft silver hair and tangle my fingers in it. My other hand rests on his forearm, gently drawing little circles on it. I wish this perfect moment would never end but deep down I know once the Doctor wakes up he would rush up and start talking about planets and galaxies and all those brilliant things he has in his mind. Not that I don’t cherish those moments too. It´s just that he will never be this close to me ever again. I exhale frustrated.

Suddenly the muscles around his eyes contract. He moans quietly. His eyes still closed. I tense, vastly withdrawing my hand out of his hair, praying he didn’t notice it. What if he´s mad at me for laying him down like this? But what else should I have done? Leave him there surrounded by slapping trees? Put him next to me on the ground with bugs and ants crawling all over him? No, I wouldn’t be able to stand this view. This right here seemed like the best option. I dearly hope he sees that too. I guess I´m going to find out soon enough.

He groans again. This time a bit louder. I can´t tell whether it´s from pain or because he´s waking up. Then his eyes open and I stare into those arctic blue eyes. His pupils dilate. Mine probably already are.

“(Y/N)…” he whispers barely audible.

“Hi you.” I answer with a shy smile on my lips.

“What… Where…” he raises his head a few centimetres to look around until adding, “Ah. Yes. You found it.”

He moves his hand to the back of the head where he got hit, starts rubbing it and whimpers quietly, “Ahh. Ngh. What the…”

I feel sorry for what has happened to him even though it´s partly his own fault. With a sudden impulse he raises his upper body, trying to get on his feet. Halfway up, he abruptly stops, starts waving around with his arms, searching for something to hold on before dropping back into my lab with a groan. I guess he lost balance or something.

“Sorry, I felt dizzy for a moment. Must have been my circulation. Not enough blood in my head and…” he stopped in the middle of his explanation and turns his torso around so we are facing each other.

I stop breathing. And so does he. We´re just looking into each other´s eyes.

´Why doesn’t he stand up? He is so close. I could just…´

He clears his throat, “Eh… ngk… Now this is… eh… something.”

“It sure is…” I giggle, not breaking eye contact, “Does it still hurt?”

“… What?” he gives me an irritated look.

“The back of your head. Does it still hurt from the hit?”

“Oh that. No, no. Don’t worry about it. Everything is fine… So… eh… Well this doesn’t happen very often but… Eh… I am not quite sure what to do. So…” he whispers with googly eyes.

“Why? What do you want to do?” I whisper too.

“Well there are two options.”

“And those are?” I ask curious.

He raises his right eyebrow, giving me a dreamy smile before saying amused,

“Option one: This time I´m standing up slower and we´re going back to the Tardis because it´s getting dark soon… Although you have a torch on your mobile and I can see in the dark thanks to my sonic glasses. So, I´m not sure whether this option is the right one...”

´What was the last part?´ I´m thinking right before I realize, ´Oh my god. Is it possible that he, the Doctor, the man who never shows any kind of emotion, is flirting with me?´

If that’s truly the case than a) he isn’t very good at it and b) my dearest wish came true. I don’t know what else to reply instead of asking teasingly,

“What´s the other option then?”

I have to know the answer to this question. It´s the only way to find out.

“I´m not quite sure. I´m still trying to figure it out…” his look is so unbelievable charming, “Any suggestions?”

All of a sudden, his eyes wander from my eyes down to my lips.

´Is it truly possible? It must be. Otherwise he would have stood up right away. I… I have to. I can´t hide it any longer.´

Knowing that the Doctor would never make the first move, I slowly move my head forwards to get closer to him. He doesn’t flinch or pull away. His eyes are still resting on my lips and now mine on his too. And then it´s finally happening. Our lips are touching and I feel the warmth radiating from his skin. Everything around us falls away. Right now, I have hundreds of butterflies in my stomach, creating this absolutely stunning sensation. It is absolutely perfect. Like an exploding firework between us. Sparks everywhere and the world stands still. Just for us. It´s a million times better than I could´ve ever imagined. He is so careful with all of his motions like he fears to harm me in some way. But he could never do that. Not with those soft lips. He tastes so sweet. So full of passion and love. I lift my right hand to run my fingers through his thick, fluffy hair. I slowly caress it and he quietly moans. Then he breaks the kiss to fully turn around, placing himself in a better position and cupping my chin with his hand. His other hand wanders to the side of my body.

“You can´t imagine how many times I thought about doing this.” he admits before leaning in for another kiss.

This one is heavier. More passionate and filled with lust. I feel his weight against my chest and grasp for his coat to pull him closer. The space between us closes. He is leaning against me and suddenly I notice that I am losing my balance. Together we´re slowly going down and land side by side in the ankle-high grass. Both of us burst into laughter.

“Me too.” I admit.

“What?”

“I also wanted to do this for quite a while.”

“Really? For how long?” the Timelord brushes gently a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Remember the first time I caught you playing guitar?”

“Yes. What's that got to do with it?”

And he´s back. The Doctor who sometimes is slow on the uptake. But I don’t care about that. Right now, I only care about the fact that he actually likes me back. More than I could dream off.

“When I saw you up there with your eyes closed, being for yourself and blending out everything around you, it hit me. Without a warning, without any further notice. I just knew that you´re the one I want to be with. As long as I can.” I explained delirious with joy.

He gives me an overly happy expression and reaches for my hand to take it in his. He moves his thumb slowly over my knuckles and mutters,

“Now that was like half a year ago.”

“Yes. Nearly…” I chuckle, “What about you?”

“Oh that’s… That’s not… It´s not that long ago. Remember the first time you saw the… ehm… the… the Cyberman?” I notice he´s trying to say this very carefully since he knows how much these memories give me chills, so the tone of his voice became deeper than before.

I nod. How could I ever forget that?

“Two months. Am I right?” I ask him and he nods.

Two months. Now that I am thinking about it I should have realized that something was up. For two months he had avoided any kind of closer interaction like having dinner together or missing our regular afternoon tea. For two months he hasn’t held my hand and ran with my by his side. He tried to force his feelings back. Just like me.

“Yes, I think so.” he admits after a short pause and breaks eye contact.

His eyes wander to our hands. I follow his glance.

“Why didn’t you say something?” I ask but he remains silent.

´No sir. We´ve waited long enough. You´re not simply ignore me now. Forget it.´

I´m freeing my hand from his to lay it on his shoulder and push him over. He lands on his back in the grass and I climb on his lab. He seems surprised by my actions. I run my hands over his chest and can see how he starts breathing faster. I smile. And so does he. Suddenly the Doctor lifts his upper body, runs his hand through my hair until he reaches the back of my head and draws me closer before placing his beautiful soft lips on mine. The kiss starts soft but after a few seconds he falls back on the grass and I with him. We don’t separate to interrupt the kiss. Instead, his other hand wanders to my hip, bringing me closer to him. At this moment I open my mouth and his tongue enters it. And still he is so careful with everything. It feels like an ecstatic dance, just the two of us in an empty ballroom without any music ´cause we don’t need it. We have each other and that’s all that matters right now. Right here. After a while I pull back only to realize I am out of puff. The Doctor seems to feel the same. We start laughing.

“What do you think? Want to go back to the Tardis?” he asks.

“Yes, I´d love that.”

He smiles.

“But this time you´re not running that fast. Understand?” I tease him.

“Alright boss.” he answers jokingly.

“Idiot.” I whisper before placing another quick kiss on his lips.

I stand up and stretch my hand out to help him getting up. Only now I realize how fast the sun has set and how dark it actually got. The Doctor takes me in his arms, buries his head in my hair and asks quietly,

“You haven’t told me yet whether you like this spot or not.”

My hands wander under his coat to his back, returning the hug.

“It´s the most beautiful thing I´ve ever seen. Thank you Doctor. For everything.”

We´re just standing there, without moving or talking. Just the two of us, eyes closed, slowly breathing. My head rests on his chest and his on my shoulder.

“Okay, let´s go before it gets too dark.” he mumbles, still laying on my shoulder.

“Yeah…” I wish we could stay a little longer but he was right, the night is already falling and it´s getting colder. Unwittingly I shiver.

“Are you cold?”

“Nah, it´s fine.” I lie with a small smile, “ Let´s just go back now.”

“No. Here. Take my coat.” I want to interrupt him but he places his long index finger on my mouth and continues, “Don’t even try to argue with me now.”

He takes it off and hangs it over my shoulders. It´s warm and surprisingly soft. I hold it tight and only then he takes my hand and we start running back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter y´all had to wait so damn long for  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing it and I reallly hope you enjoyed reading it though!
> 
> So there will be one last chapter which I try to finish until Sunday but I can´t promise anything.
> 
> Until then, stay safe everyone!


	10. Back in the Tardis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the reader return to the Tardis. I think you know what happens next...

*snap* The blue Tardis doors fly open and he pulls me vastly in and up to the console.

*snap* The doors shut close.

The Doctor lifts me up on the console and presses his soft lips on mine. First very sweet and slowly, then heavier and filled with lust. He runs his hand through my hair and places the other one on my hip, drawing me closer to him. A sensual moan escapes my mouth. He smiles against my lips.

“You like that? Am I doing it right?” he asks sensitively.

“Yes. Everything is absolutely perfect.” I reply quickly, not wanting to talk too much but rather return to fooling around with him.

“Good.” he groans before kissing me again.

I take his head in both of my hands, run my fingers through his incredible hair and open my mouth for him. His tongue enters right away and he deepens the kiss. Gently, he wipes away the hair from the side of my neck to place more kisses there, leaving hickeys. When I move my hand to his upper arm to search for purchase, he lifts his head and looks deep into my eyes. He has this dreamy expression from earlier and I know, I won´t be able to resist my desire for him much longer. I want him. And at the moment he drives me crazy by doing nothing but staring at me and looking unbelievable adorable. His charm wakens my appetite for more. Appetite only this Timelord could satisfy. He seems to know what´s going on in my head since he smirks affectionately,

“Would you mind when we go somewhere else? It´s not very comfortable here.”

“Not at all.”

“Good.”

I jump down from the console and right into his arms,

“Where do you want to go?”

“You will see.” he smiles down at me, “Now come with me.”

He bows down a little so our eyes are at the same high and reaches out his hand. I take it and he chuckles. And then we run again. Through the door, down the hallway until we reach the door of my room.

“So my room, heh?” I smirk.

“Not really.” he grins.

“What do you mean?”

“We´re going to _my_ room.”

I look around but couldn’t find another door.

“And this is where exactly?”

“Right here.” he points to an elegant door right across mine.

“How is that possible? I´ve never recognized it before. How did you do that?”

“Perception filter.”

“No way! That means… We´ve been neighbours the whole time and I haven’t noticed it at all.”

This whole time he´s been right across the hallway. I was always wondering where he would sleep and now I find out his bed was just a few meters away from mine? This can´t be real. No wonder he was always that fast with me when I called for him. Well, to be honest if I would have known he was sleeping just a few steps away from me I´d probably had done something very dumb. My imaginations go back to the many nights I dreamed about him and the things I wanted so deeply to happen between us. The way I imagined he would kiss and touch me, the things he would do just for me and nobody else. I can feel the arousal sparking inside me. No, I can´t wait any longer. For today he is mine. And only mine. And I will be his. For now and as long as the future allows it.

“Well that’s not unusual. After all that’s what the filter is for. So…” I put my index finger on his lips to silence him.

“Yes, yes. I get that. Let´s just go in now.”

He snaps with a knowingly smile and the door opens automatically. I push him in immediately and grab him by his waistcoat so he would lower his head for me to kiss him. The door closes behind us. Just now I realize I am still wearing his black coat. I want to get rid of it as fast as possible since I won´t need it any longer. Not for what we might do next. I am certain with what I want and he seems to be it too. His eyes reveal his excitement. He helps me out of his coat and throws in to the ground. I giggle. I´ve never seen the Doctor being this messy with his clothes. I take it as a compliment that he´s more interested in me than his own things. Well… for now I´m his too.

Slowly I move my hands to the buttons of his waistcoat, unsure how he would react once I would start unbuttoning it. But he doesn’t flinch. With googly eyes he follows all my actions. I can sense his tension. He breathes heavier than usual. I stop and look up to him.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. No. It´s just… Ngh…”

He breaks eye contact and looks nervously around, searching for something to hold on to.

“Wait… You´re… You´re not… like… different in some way? Biologically speaking… You know, down there.”

“What?! No! No, I´m not! Why would you say something like this? I´m most certainly not!”

I burst into laughter, “Okay, okay. It could have been… What´s it then?”

“I just… I just haven’t been with someone in a very long time…” he mutters.

I stroke over his cheek, “It´s fine. Everything is fine.”

He exhales.

“No. I want this so deeply. I want you. I dreamed so many times about this moment.”

He kisses me.

“I dreamed about kissing you.”

Another kiss.

“I dreamed about holding you.”

Kiss.

“I dreamed about being with you.”

Kiss.

“Now. And forever. No matter how long this will be.”

Kiss.

“Please. I want you. I´m just afraid to do something wrong or to hurt you in some way”

He pulls away and now I see the fear in his eyes. I cup his head in both of my hands and run my thumbs over his cheek. Calmingly I whisper,

“You could never hurt me. Never. And I don’t care if something goes wrong. It will be perfect, no matter what. Because I will be with you.”

He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. The corners of his mouth go up.

“I don’t deserve you…” he moans shyly.

“I´m sorry but I´m exactly what you deserve, you sweet brilliant man.” I gently assure him.

He draws me closer until I fully lean against his chest to start a heavy kiss. It´s filled with more emotions than I´ve ever experienced in my entire life. I feel how I lose body tension and how my legs start shaking. The Doctor picks me up in bridal style and carries me to bed. When he lowers me to the sheets I grab him at the back of his head and pull him down with me. He doesn’t even fight against it, instead he lands on top of me with a quick laugher before helping me removing his waistcoat. I can sense the excitement in him which overflows me with happiness. When he runs his big soft hands under my pullover I shiver, not from fear, but from arousal. He pulls it gently over my head and glimpses down at me.

“You´re so beautiful. I can´t believe it.” he moans out of breath.

Then he kisses me again. Meanwhile, I start unbuttoning his shirt with closed eyes. Eventually, I reach the last one. He realizes it too and pulls away to unclothe. Just now I open my eyes again. My jaw drops and I forget how to breath for a moment. He is unbelievable gorgeous. This can´t be real. I run my hand over his chest and feel some soft hair tickling my fingers. Suddenly I sense something else. Two heartbeats. Both racing. The Doctor recognizes my stare.

“They beat for you. Only for you.”

I lift my head to reach his lips again, he doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. All of a sudden his hands are on the button of my jeans, opening it and taking off my pants. He gently strokes me from my hip to the top of my leg before wandering to my back. I open his belt and the button of his pants as well as his zipper. He strives them down fast. I can´t comprehend the picture in front of my. He´s only in his boxers, holding his breath, waiting for me to process. My eyes wander over his whole body until they meet his again. I see his impatience and I know that for this one time, I am the one in control.

“Who´s in control now?” I tease him.

“Me. It´s always me.” he answers quickly when suddenly, he bends down again kissing and biting my neck gently.

“Never forget that!”

His fluffy hair tickles and I tangle my fingers in it. Then I feel how he opens my bra and throws it to the ground. His hands cup my breasts and he squeezes them carefully. A moan escapes my lips, signalling him not to stop. We don’t need words because he already knows what I desire. He wanders down my neck to my collarbone until he reaches my breasts. He kisses my right on, licking around my nipple while squeezing the other. I get goose bumps and can feel the wetness between my legs. At the same time I claw my fingers in his back, giving him scratch marks. The more he teases me with his current actions, the more I want to feel him inside me.

“Doctor” I moan, “Please.”

It´s like torture but all of a sudden he moves further down and strives my panties down my legs and throws them away too. He kisses the inside of my tight and wanders kiss for kiss up before reaching my centre. And then I feel his tongue. My whole body tenses. I grasp the sheets and moan with pleasure. The Doctor comes back up to me, runs his hand through my hair and places his lips on mine. I move my hand down his back into his boxers, finding his aroused manhood. When I start moving my hand slowly back and forth the Doctor releases a load moan and bites my lip. I can´t wait any longer, so I remove his shorts. He breaks the kiss, gives me one last charming look before placing himself in front of my entrance and carefully pushing inside. I stop breathing, cock my head and claw my fingers in his back. He tightens his grip on my hip and at the back of my head.

“Everythin´ alright?” he whispers.

I nod hastily. Our lips meet again and won´t leave one another for a very long time. He starts moving back and forth, first very gentle and slow but as soon as he sees the fire in my eyes he pushes harder and faster.

“Doctor!” I moan with pleasure.

It´s like the room around us vanishes and there is nothing but us and sparking fireworks exploding around us, spreading its little sparks everywhere while thousands of butterflies create an unforgettable tingling in my stomach. I feel how I come closer to my release and the Doctor seems to be too. I squeeze my eyes shut. My whole body tenses and I bite my lower lip. With one last push we both come at the same time.

“(Y/N)!” he groans in my ear before collapsing on top of me.

For a while we just lay there, eyes closed, trying to calm down. Him on top and me tingling my fingers in his hair. I open my eyes and turn my head around to face him. His eyes are still closed, his breathing fast. I feel his racing hearts beating through his chest. Slowly, I let my fingers run over his back, drawing small cycles on it. I place a kiss on his forehead and he opens his eyes. His pupils are more widened than ever before. He smiles at me and I return it. When he rolls off and lays down next to me I snuggle up against his chest. The Doctor lays his arm around me to draw me closer. He leans down, rests his lips on the top of my head and kisses me.

Everything he does fills me with happiness, everything he does is absolutely perfect and wonderful. I love this man so much. He is my hero and my best friend. He is the one who showed me new worlds, new galaxies, who showed me the past and the future. But most importantly, the one who showed me what it means to live and to love, unconditionally and forever. No matter what´s going to happen, I will always have his back, I will always be there for him and I will always love him.

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” he mumbles with closed eyes.

“I love you…”

He lifts his head and eyes me dreamily. The corner of his mouth goes up. Then he whispers,

“I love you too…”

Tears are filling my eyes. I never thought I'd ever hear those words out of his mouth. Especially not for me. But now he admits his feelings and I´m on cloud nine. Together with him. The Doctor notices the tear running down my cheek. Gently, he wipes it away and hugs me, burying his face in my neck. Peacefully, I close my eyes and inhale deeply. I feel his chest slowly moving up and down against mine. My body gets heavier and heavier, yet I fight against sleep although I know I won´t win this battle. Before I drift off I could hear the Doctor muttering in my ear,

“I think it´s time… (Y/N), my true name is…”

And then everything around me falls away and I return to the Green Nothingness with the Doctor in my lab and the sun setting on the beautiful horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo. That´s it. That was my first fanfiction. I spent many nights writing and editing it but in the end I´m pretty happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y´all enjoyed it and had fun reading it. If you´d like to leave a comment or kudos, do so. I´m always happy to get some advice for future texts. After all, I´m still in a learning process and I´m glad to receive your feedback.
> 
> Thanks for everything and stay safe folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again. I hope you liked it. Anyhow, there will be more chapters to come and I promise you, once we get to chapter 7 you will find that it was worth reading through all the chapters before.  
> Therefor, stay tuned!


End file.
